Its A Cruel World
by earthbound angel 24
Summary: Bella is a Crime Scene Investigator with a nasty past. She has suffered too many losses in her life. Will a change of scenery do her some good, or make everything crumble and fall around her? I suck at summeries. Give it a try! OOC A/H
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I have become increasingly obsessed with CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, NY and Miami and have been toying with this idea for a while.  
Please let me know if you think I should continue to post this story. I have a few chapters written up already, I just need to copy them to Word.  
Enjoy!  
**

**It's a Cruel World.**

**Prologue.**

Gunfire rained down upon us. I drew my pistol as I crouched down behind a police cruiser. Glass shattered and fell down around me as a bullet ripped through the supposed shatter-proof material. I scrabbled to protect my evidence from the offending shards. The life of a crime scene investigator was a tough, and sometimes perilous one, but I wouldn't swap my job for the world. I loved it. It was my life, until it all came crashing down.

It was during said gunfire that it happened. I watched him fall. Crashed to the ground like a discarded ragdoll.

Jake.  
My partner.  
My friend.  
My lover...

"JAAAAAKE!" I screamed.

Throwing all reckless abandon to my own safety, I sprinted across to where he lay. Shots whizzed past my head as fellow officers yelled at me to get down. I stumbled slightly as pain ripped through my right calf. I had been hit by a stray bullet, but nothing would stop me from getting to him.

I discarded my gun as I fell to my knees beside him. "Jake? Jake, baby please. Jake. Open your eyes for me. Jake!" I sobbed, as I cradled his head in my lap. Blood poured from a bullet hole under his left armpit. One of the many places a bullet-proof vest doesn't protect. I pressed my hand against the wound in an attempt to stem the bleeding. My tears splashed down upon his forehead and he flickered his eyelids.

"Jake, please open your eyes baby. Help is on its way. Hold on." I stroked his hair with my free hand and his eyes flickered again.

"Bell..." His tongue darted out to wet his lips and I saw they were streaked with blood. "Bella...I...I...Love you." He gasped out and then went still. I watched helplessly as the life drained from his eyes. My big, protective, native american had gone. Sobs wracked my body as I cradled his in my arms. My hand still packed against the hole in his body, even though there was no blood left in him for me to stop. He had bled out. Here in the filty street as a battle went on around us. Help arrived, but it was too late. No one could bring my Jake back to me. No one.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a Cruel World.

5 Years Later.

I sat up straight in bed, a cold sweat running down my back making me shiver in the heat of the afternoon sun. The echo of Jakes voice choking out an 'I love you' floated around in my head. It was always the same dream that plaged me. Him dying in my arms.

I hadn't had a dream that vivid in a while. Something bad was going to happen I could feel it.

A noise outside my bedroom door made me jump and reach for my gun, before I realised it was probably Moggy my tabby cat. Resigned to the fact that I wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, I begrudgingly left my bed and pulled on a tank top to cover my naked torso. Heading to the kitchen, Moggy followed hot on my heels. As I stopped to get coffee, she rubbed herself around my ankles. "okay, okay, I'll get you some food." Meowing in appreciation, she jumped onto the counter top while I grabbed a can of tuna from the cupboard.

Once Moggy was settled, I grabbed my coffee and went and sat on the back porch. Arizona. It was hot, dusty, dry and did I mention hot? Stretching my legs out in front of me I had to squint at the glare they caused in the sunlight. I suppose that's what working nights for five years does to you, turns you into a freaking albino.

I drained the remainder of my coffee and headed back inside. Moggy had scoffed the tuna and was now cleaning herself on the sofa. I scratched her behind the ears and headed to the shower. Before I could get there the phone rang.  
"Hello."  
"Bella, I need you to come in now." Steven, my night supervisor, breathed down the phone. "We have a triple homicide on our hands and most of the day shift has gone sick with food poisoning. Something they ate at the new seafood joint. So we're stretched thin and need all the help we can get."  
"I'll be there."  
"Thanks Bella." Steven abruptly hung up. I stared at the phone in my hand a tad too long before I realised I had to get my ass in gear.

Well there goes my shower.

I slumped off to my bedroom and got ready for the evening.  
Black slacks.  
White tee.  
Blazer.  
Badge.  
Holster.  
Pistol.

I placed a bowl of water down for Moggy, grabbed my keys and blew her a kiss. "Be a good girl, Mogs. See ya later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Changes.**

I was across town in record time, and 20 minutes later I was rushing through the corridors of the crime lab. I was almost to the debriefing room when my name was called from behind me.

"Bella! In here."  
Stevens head was poking from around a door frame and disappeared when I looked back over my shoulder. I about turned and nearly crashed into one of the lab techs.

"Sorry Dave." I said as I rushed passed him, coming to a halt in front of Stevens door.

I didn't come in here often if I could help it. The art work he had up gave me the creeps. I knocked on the door before entering. Steven wasn't alone. The head of the crime lab and the chief of police both sat with him.

"Boss, where are the homicides? I will head there now to collect and process." I said, with my hand still on the door handle. If the big guys wanted to talk i wasn't going to keep them waiting.

"Swan, wait. Take a seat."

"But what about..."

"Bella," he sighed, "will you please just sit down." I did as I was told and took the last available chair.  
Steven waited for me to be seated before starting up again. "The call I made to you was a ruse. There has been no homicides, only a RTA, but I gave that to Sophie. I just needed you here as soon as possible."

"So why didn't you just say that on the phone? I would of come in anyway." Maybe after my shower, I thought grudgingly.

"I needed to show Detective Grayson how fast you respond to calls." He motioned to a fourth man in the room that I hadn't noticed before.

"Uhm...why?" My brows furrowed in confusion. Steven sighed again and steepled his fingers in front of him.

"I'll cut right to the chase. Swan you've been transferred." It took a moment for the words to sink in, and I could see Steven was bracing himself for my outburst.

"WHAT!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet. "Why? How could you?!" I could feel my face flush red with anger.

"Sit down Swan." I didn't budge. "I said sit down, officer Swan." I reluctantly took my seat and Steven started to explain. "Bella, Detective Grayson here needs the best, so I am sending you."

"Why not White? Or Moran?" I butted in.

"Because they have families here. There is nothing for you here but bad memories. You need a fresh start."

"And where exactly will my 'fresh start' be?" That's right, I used air quotations, sue me!

"Seattle."

"What!" I jumped from my seat again and began to pace, while the four men warily watched me as I yelled my head off. "You're moving me to the other side of the country because I have no family here! Tell me, if I drove to Vegas right now and married the first single man I saw, would I still have to go then?"

"Bella, calm down." Steven attempted to defuse the situation.

"Jake is here. I can't leave him."

"Bella, Jake is gone. Has been for five years now. Only his memory remains." The head of the crime lab stated.

"How could you say that?" I glared at him. "He was my partner for three years. You know  
how much he meant to me. I'm not going!" I exited the room and went straight to my office.

Locking the door behind me, I walked to my overly cluttered desk.

In a fit of frustrated anger, I swept everything from the surface and relished in the echoing crash that reverberated around the room.

I crouched down with my head in my hands as I let my emotions bubble over.

There was a knock on the door and the handle was jiggled. I didn't bother opening the door. It was probably some lab techs from the next room, curious about the noise.

"Bella?" A muffled voice called from the other side.

Still ignoring them, I began to pick up everything from the floor. A crunching under my boot made me stop and look down.

A choking sob errupted from me as I realised I had smashed the only picture left of me and Jake. I picked it up and gingerly wiped off the broken glass. Crawling through the mess I had made, I sat on the floor behind my desk and brought my knees to my chest as tears ran silently down my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Times are a changing.**

I don't know how long I sat like that before I felt arms wrap around me. I collapsed into their embrace and sobbed on their chest.

"Shh Bella." I froze when I realised it was Steven holding me. "I'm giving you the rest of the week off. Say your goodbyes, pack up and leave for Seattle. It will be a fresh start for you. You need this." He said with conviction. "Dwelling on the past won't make things any easier."

He was right. Nothing really was keeping me here. I guess holding on to the memory of Jake kept me grounded. He was the one constant in my life and yet he was gone.

"Okay." I sniffed. "I'll go, but you do realise that Seattle will now overtake you in most crimes solved."

Steven chuckled and kissed me on the head. He was a replacement father figure to me. Mine died when I was a baby. "I know, but I think I will be able to live with that." Standing up, he helped me to my feet. "I'm going to miss you Bella. You're the best goddamned CSI I've ever had."

"I'm going to miss you too, Steven. It's been a blast working here. This place is my second home." I picked up the scattered case files, which thankfully stayed intact, and handed them over. "I guess these are your cases now."

"I guess you're right."

"I'll tidy this up tomorrow." I said, motioning to the room at large. First of all I need to talk to Detective Grayson." I followed Steven out of the office and shut the door firmly on the mess within.

I found Grayson in an empty office normally reserved for victims and their families. "Detective Grayson?" He looked up as I entered the room. "I apologise for my earlier outburst. I guess we have a lot to talk about." He smiled and stood up to shake my hand before I sat down in the chair next to his.

"Bella, Steven told me you would come around. I guess taking your anger out on your office helped."

"You heard about that?" I asked, mortified.

"I didn't hear about it, I actually heard it. As a matter of fact I think everybody heard it. It was quite a loud crash." He chuckled. I blushed and dropped my gaze. "Hey at least you took your anger out on inanimate objects and not a perp."

"You know someone who did that?" Surprise evident in my voice.

"I did that." He admitted.

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Wow." I was astonished. "What did he do?"

"Murdered his pregnant wife. I was so angry that he would kill, not only his wife, but the life of an innocent child that hadn't even been brought into this world yet that I beat the ever loving shit out of him." He said, calmly with out flinching.

I sat there with my mouth agape, probably looking like a fish out of water. "Something must have set you off? What had you been dwelling on?"

"My wife had just miscarried." Grayson now looked solomn.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I can see now why you snapped."

"Indeed. I have zero tolerance for scum like that."

"I understand."

We chatted for a while longer. Despite my previous apprehension, I found Detective Grayson quite pleasant to talk to and easy to get along with.

"Now, for the matter at hand Miss Swan." He said, finally getting down to buisness. "I have already worked out a schedule for you in Seattle and one of the daytime lab techs has agreed to let you rent out her spare room."

"Woah woah woah," I butted in, "Wait just a minute. I don't share. With anybody. I need my own space." I said, holding my hands up.

"Miss Sw.."

"Bella."

"Bella. As I was about to say, its only a temporary arrangement until you're able to find your own place. Now, I have you on nights for the time being, but I want to gradually introduce you to the day shift."

"Why not just throw me into days right away?"

"Because I want a well rested and fully alert CSI to do the job. Not someone who's going to fall asleep or miss vital evidence."

"Fair enough.

Grayson smiled warmly at me. "I'm sure you will fit in just fine Bella."

"And what's your name, Detective?"

"James."

"Well James, it looks like its going to be a pleasure working for you."

* * *

**Aaaand we meet James. What do people think of him? He's fierce in his job, but is nice to other people, unless you're a perpetrator of course! haha :)**

**Let me know what you think**

**Much love x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everybody's Crazy.**

Looking down at the piece of paper in my hand, I parked my black SUV outside of a small brownstone. I let out a low whistle as Moggy yowled at me from the passenger seat. "Looks like this is our new home for a while Mogs. Doesn't it look grand." I tickled her under the chin and looked back up at the building.

I was startled to see a young woman bouncing around on the doorstep, waving frantically. She was at my door in a flash, opening it up and began talking so fast my head hurt. Moggy hissed and hid under the seat.

I'd had enough already.

I withdrew my gun, ensuring the safety was on, and pointed it in her direction. "Miss, I don't know who you are or what you want, but will you please step away from the vehicle?" The woman backed up a couple of steps and held her hands up defensively as I stepped out of the car. "Good. Now who are you and can you please talk at a speed, and pitch, that is understandable to the human ear and doesn't sound like chipmunk chatter?" I had a pretty good feeling that the woman was Alice Brandon. James had mentioned over the phone that she took some getting used to. What he failed to mention was that she talked like Six, from that old tv show Blossom, on a helium binge.

"I am soo sorry. Please don't shoot me. My name is Alice Brandon, you're renting my spare room."

I holstered my gun. I.D confirmed. "Sorry Alice, but I can't take any chances being in a new town and all."

"That's okay. James said you had a few trust problems. Besides, its not the first time I've had a gun pointed in my face and I'm sure it won't be the last." She lowered her hands and held one out for me to shake. "Welcome Bella. Let me show you to your room."

I leaned back into the car and grabbed ahold of Moggys lead. "Come on Mogs. It's safe." A lot of hissing and one painful scratch later, I finally got my cat out of the car and followed Alice into the building.

Alices home was beautiful.

Decorated in nice pastel colours with the odd vibrant piece of artwork or furniture.

"Wow Alice, this place is gorgeous."

"Thank you. Your room is just back here." She lead me to a cleverly hidden door just past the kitchen, which I have to mention is a cooks wet dream. Alice took a key out of her pocket and pushed it into a keyhole just below a large print of Monet's Water Lilies. It would be easy to miss if you didn't know what you were looking for.

The door opened inwards to a wonderfully decorated bedroom. Pale green walls with a white trim. Bare floorboards, with the odd plush rug here and there. A queen sized bed, that had way too many cushions and pillows to count. All of the furnishings were white and the room exuded tranquility.

"Sorry about the smell. I only decorated yesterday. You should of seen it the day before. A mess if I ever did see one." Alice nervously bounced on the balls of her feet as she let out a little chuckle. "Do-do you like it? I wasn't sure what styles you were into, so I chose colours that would be easy to paint over if you didn't..."

I had to put my hand over Alices mouth to get her to stop talking. "Alice...It's beautiful. I like it...a lot." I placed Moggy on the floor and she had a sniff around before jumping onto the bed and falling asleep, purring contentedly. "Even has Moggys seal of approval."

Alice grinned so wide I thought her face would split in two. It looked creepy. Kinda like Heath Ledgers version of the Joker. I had to look away. "Okay, so I'm gonna go and get the rest of my stuff. Can I leave Moggy here?"

"Sure, oh and before I forget, this is yours now." She handed me the key from before, "It locks from both sides. I think this room was originally built to be a panic room before I moved in."

"Thank you Alice. I really appreciate this."

"You're welcome Bella, Now I'm really sorry to have to leave you on your first day here, but I promised to pull a double down at the lab. I'm sure I will see you later." She gave me a quick hug before grabbing her bag and darting out the door.

I closed my bedroom door behind her and went and sat on the bed. I nearly got swallowed by the mattress. It was so soft, I wondered briefly if it was a water bed. I snorted at my idiocracy. Who still has a water bed in this day and age? I heaved myself off of the mattress before I ended up falling asleep. My junk wouldn't unload itself.

"Yo, Shortstuff, are you in?" A male voice yelled from outside my door. I heard his footsteps move away and I cracked open the door. A hulking figure was chugging beer from the fridge. I slowly cocked my gun, but big guy must have super hearing or something because as quick as a flash he had spun around with his own gun drawn. "Shorty?" He moved stealthily for hos size. "You better not be playing games with me. You know what happened last time."

I held my breath as he walked past my door. As soon as the way was clear I flung it open with my gun raised. Bulky had the same idea as me and we both ended up facing down the barrel of each others gun.

"Who the hell are you?" We both shouted together.

"lower your weapon."

"Not until you lower yours!"

We glared at each other. I'm not sure how long we stood there like that, guns raised in a stare off. To an outsider it would of looked like a scene from Mr & Mrs Smith, minus the destruction.

Finally Bulky got tired. "who are you?" He asked again, while putting his pistol away.

I lowered my gun also. "I'm Detective Swan. CSI division. Just transferred from Arizona." I stared at him waiting for him to clarify who he was,but he just stood there with his mouth flapping open and closed, like some sort of comical fish. "Now is the part where you tell me who the hell you are." I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor, my arms crossed against my chest. "WELL!" I yelled.

Bulky never said anything. He just scooped me up into a bone crushing hug. I couldn't breathe and my arms were pinned to my body.

I should of shot him when I had the chance.

* * *

**Well folks we got to meet Alice. Any ideas on who 'Bulky' could be?**

**Let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Let..me...go!" I gasped out. The guy finally let me go and I was bent double, gulping in air as fast as my lungs would allow. Without thinking I head butted him in the stomach. He fell to the floor wheezing. "You stupid...fucking jerk. You..nearly suffocated me!" I stood up and went to grab my pistol. "Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you in the fucking balls!"

"Because," cough cough "I'm your" cough "brother."

Now it was my turn to gape like a fish.

"I dont have a brother. I'm an only child and my dad died before I was born. My mom told me."

"Your moms name is Renee right? And Bella is short for Isabella?"

"How did you know that?" The guy was creeping me out now. How did he know so much about me and yet I still didn't even know his blasted name!

"Your mom lied to you, Bella." Bulky sat up and rubbed his stomach. "You were a baby when she left with you. I was five. I'm Emmett. Emmett Swan." Emmett stood up and sat down on Alices couch. He patted the cusion next to him, inviting me to sit down. I reluctantly perched myself on the edge farthest away from him. "Dads name is Charlie." _Well Renee didn't lie about that bit at least._ I thought to myself. "I don't remember clearly what happened, but dad told me that I was home sick from school that day and Renee left me with a sitter while she went to get some medicine. She took you with her and never came back. He had told me that she had gone to chase the sun and I remember every rare sunny day in forks I had expected her to come home. When I turned eighteen I had every intention on coming to look for you, but then dad had his accident."

"What happened?" I blurted out before he could finish. "Sorry."

"Its okay." He grinned and two dimples popped up on his cheeks, making him look so much like a little boy. "Anyway, dad had an accident at work. He was the police chief you know. I always wanted to be like him. Help people."

"Emmett, the accident. What happened?" I growled out.

"Oh yes, sorry. Anyway, he was chasing a criminal over a rooftop and he fell. Crushed a vertibre. Now he's in a wheel chair. He's making progress though. Had a few operations and has physio everyday. Can stand with the aid of a walking frame."

"Wow, did the guy ever get caught?" Emmett looked at me with a frown on his face. "What?"

"Is that it Bella? I tell you our dad is injured and all you care about is wether or not the bad guy got caught!" He sounded angry and it didn't suit him.

"I'm sorry. It's a lot to take in. I just found out, after all this time, that my dad is not really dead, I have a brother and my mom is the biggest liar I know right now!" I didn't realise I had started to pace the room until Emmett stood in front of me, his large warm hands placed on my shoulders.

"Bella, please calm down. I can take you to meet him if you like? He will be over the moon to see you at last."

"Not right now Emmett. It's all a bit too much to take in. I should call my..I mean our mom. Get her to explain herself."

"She's not my mother Bella. Not since that day she left me alone. I was five. How could she do that to me?"

"I don't know Emmett, but I will find out."

Emmett and I talked for most of the afternoon and I even talked him into helping me shift all my crap indoors. Moggy took an instant liking to him and was currently curled up on his shoulder, purring her little heart out. I found out he was a detective also, but was part of the Special Victims Unit. His wife, Rosalie, was a lawyer and represented the victims and their families. They lived just up the street and that's why Emmett had a Key to Alices home.

I told him all about Jake and showed him my scars from that fateful day. A bullet ripping through your calf muscle and out the other side does quite a lot of damage, believe it or not.

It was early evening by the time we had finished filling each other in on our lives. I walked him to the front door and we hugged on the doorstep. Thankfully he was a lot more gentle this time. We agreed to go to lunch tomorrow and then he would show me around town, before I got stuck into my new job. We had just broke apart when a yelling woman startled us both. Before I knew it, I was pinned to the cold exterior of the house and some blonde was screaming in my face to 'leave her man alone or else.' Emmett had to physically remove her from my personal space and stand between us before either of us could get a word in.

"What the hell?" I said, rubbing the back of my head. Barbies evil twin lunged at me from behind Emmett and he grabbed her aound the waist before she could get to me.

"Rose calm down." He said to the livid woman still struggling in his grasp. "She's my sister." It took a while for the words to sink in and for Rosalie to stop resisting his hold on her.

"Your sister? I thought you said you'd never find her?"

"I didn't find her. She found me. Sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Her eyes flashed in anger and suspicion.

"I'll explain to you at home. See you tomorrow Bella." With that he hoisted Rose over his shoulder and walked down the street with her yelling and hitting him with her fists along the way.

I shook my head a his antics and went indoors.

My mobile rang while I was sorting out my kitchen appliances. Alice may have a kitchen to die for but it was practically empty. I glanced at the caller i.d. Just the person I wanted to talk to.

"Hey Mom."

* * *

**Oh Renee, you some explaining to do...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Liar Liar.**

"Bella, sweetie, how are you? Sorry I haven't called for a few days, Phil surprised me with a last minute holiday. Arizona should have a heat wave soon. It's coming over from Florida, at least that's what they said on the news. How can you enjoy working nights and miss out on all this wonderful sun?" She rambled on. "Oh, hold on a minute." I could hear her calling things out to Phil in the background. 'No Phil, it goes over there. No, on the top shelf'.

"I don't actually live in Arizona anymore Mom." I had to yell over the top of her conversation with my step dad.

"What? Since when?" Came her suprised reply, with a hint of 'worried mom' tone.

"That doesn't really matter mom.."

"Of course it matters." She cut in. "Bella, where are you? Why didn't you tell me you were moving? You're my only child and I would at least like to know where you are!" Aaand we hit the nail on the head.

"Ahh but that's the thing though isn't it mom? I'm not your only child, and what do you mean you like to know where I am? It's never bothered you before." I went in for the kill.

"Bella don't be absurd. Of course you're my only child. Your dad died before you were born. I told you all of this." It's like she believes her own lies.

"Cut the crap Mom, I know the truth. How long did you think it would be before I found out?"

"Where are you, Bella?" She sounded angry, with a hint of underlying worry.

"Like I'm going to tell you. I never thought, in a million years, you would intentionally keep me from the rest of my family! I can't talk to you right now Mom, I'm too mad." I hung up the phone before she could reply. The nerve of her. Still trying to deny her lies. Most people would say that I'm believing what Emmett said without questioning it, but after working so long in the job I have you tend to get an inkling of when someone is lying, and Emmett just seemed so happy and honest about finding me, I found it very hard to disbelieve him.

My cell kept ringing throughout the rest of the evening before I finally got sick of the ring tone and switched it off. I knew I would have to face her at some point and force her to tell the truth but right now i didn't have time for her shit. I placed some dry food down for Moggy in the corner of my room and settled into the plush bed.

My body was exhausted, but my mind would not shut off. Too many thoughts swirled around in my brain. I counted sheep, patrol cars, perps. Anything I could think of. Nothing worked.

Finally giving up, I climbed out of bed and ran myself a bubble bath. I tied my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head and sunk into the scented depths. I rest my head against the rim of the tub and closed my eyes for a second.

The next thing I know, Moggy is patting me on the cheek with her paw. The bubbles have disappated, the water cold and my skin resembled that of an OAP.

"Oh fuck." I muttered. I stood up and noticed daylight breaking through the window. Wow, I had actually slept at night for the first time in five years.

I quickly dried myself off and pulled on some old sweats to keep myself warm before getting back into my bed. Moggy curled up next to me and we both fell into a blissful slumber. That was the first night I didn't dream of Jake.

Lunch with Emmett was a happy affair. I was astounded at the amount of food he scoffed.

"Emmett slow down or you'll choke. It's not like the food is going to go anywhere." I chuckled.

"Gotta eat it while it's hot Bells. Congealed cheese is nasty." He patted his suprisingly flat stomach while making a disgusted face. He didn't notice how I had suddenly lost my appetite. "What's up? You've gone pale."

"Please..please don't call me that." I trembled. I did not need a breakdown right now.

"What? Bells?" Emmett looked puzzled. I winced.

"I haven't been called that in five years. Not since Jake died. Please, don't." The dull ache returned to my chest at the memory of him.

"Okay. Okay." Emmett soothed. "Uhh let's see... Did you sleep okay last night?"

I snorted at his inane question. "Yes Em, I slept just fine... In the bath tub." I added as an afterthought.

"You what?"

"I couldn't relax enough to sleep, so I had a bath and fell asleep in it."

"Bella! You could of drowned!" He sounded exhasperated.

"It's okay. Moggy woke me up." I shrugged. "And besides, I'm sure I would of woken myself up once I started snorting water." The humour wiped off my face once I saw the look on his.

"Bella," He spoke in a pained voice. "I just got my little sister back. I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't Emmett. I'm here for good."

The mood lightened again and we were back to joking around once more. Everything was going great, or at least it was until Rosalie walked in.

Uh oh, here we go again.

I pressed myself as far back in the booth as possible, once she had slid in next to Emmett.

She looked me straight in the eye for a while before talking. "Bella I apologise for my behaviour last night. I guess you could say I'm a bit jealous and I over reacted." She held a bright red taloned hand across the table. I must of stared a bit too long at it, as she huffed out "I won't bite."

Blushing, I shook her hand. She had a power grip. I could tell she must be a ball breaker in court.

"So," she began, "you're my husbands little sister. Got any proof?"

"Excuse me?" My eyes bugged out.

"ROSE!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I'll have you know I'm an officer of the law. What on earth makes you think I would steal an identity?" I was horrified that she would even think such a thing. "Emmett thank you for the lunch. It's been great. We should do it again sometime."

I stood to leave when Emmett caught my hand. "Please don't go, Bella. Rose is going to keep her mouth shut from now on." Rose opened her mouth to retaliate but promptly shut it when she saw the look Emmett gave her.

"No Em, It's okay. Besides, I have to get ready for work anyway. I'll see you later." I gave him a strong hug, or as strong as I could get considering my arms couldn't fit all the way around his muscles. "Rose." I nodded my head at her before leaving the diner.

The cool Seattle air was nice and refreshing after the stuffy warmth of the small diner. The hustle and bustle of a large city always excites me. There's always something going on, unlike those quiet, sleepy little towns where you're always suspicious of over friendly neighbours.

The short walk back to Alices was enjoyable. It suprised me how well I had gotten used to the city in such a small amount of time. It already felt like home and the Google Maps on my iPhone helped immensely too. I jogged up the front steps and as soon as I opened the door I was met with a sight I never wanted to see again.

"Alice? Oh my god!"

* * *

**Uh oh...**


	8. Chapter 8

**War wounds.**

"Bella?!" Alice squeaked, desperately fumbling around for her clothes and failing. In the end she just grabbed a cushion from under the head of the guy she was riding. The naked guy beneath her sat up and squashed the cushion between them. Alice looked at me apologetically from over his shoulder. "I didn't expect you home yet."

"Obviously." I snorted, looking anywhere but at the naked couple on the couch.

"What happened to lunch with Emmett?"

"Rose turned up."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." I had told Alice about how Emmett is the brother I didn't know I had when she had come in that morning. "I'll uh..I'll just be in the kitchen." I shielded my eyes as I walked past them to the other room. I busied myself with re-arranging the cupboards, making as much noise as possible, to drown out the remainder of their love session.

Sometime later, while I was bent over clanging pots in the cupboard, Alice tapped me on the shoulder making me jump and bang my head.

"Ahh-ouch!"

"Sorry Bella." She tittered.

"Please tell me you're dressed."

"I am and so is Jasper."

"Jasper? Who the hell is Jasper?"

A throat cleared behind me. "Uh, that would be me, little lady." A deep southern voice drawled from behind me.

I turned to see Jasper behind me, leaning against the door frame. He was a lot taller than he looked on the couch. His sandy blonde hair hung in disarray around his head. It was the sort of hairstyle you would associate with tanned surfers from the 90's, windblown and straggly. For some reason it suited him well.

"Pleased to meet you fully dressed, Jasper." I walked over and held my hand out for him to shake. "What do you do Jasper?"

"I'm a CSI also. Usually do the day shift, but I swapped with a collegue.

"So we will be working together this evening?"

"I guess so." He glanced at his watch. "Actually, I better go and get ready. Ali, I love you and I'll see you later." He bent down to press a kiss to the top of her head. "Later Bella."

"Bye." I waited for the click of the front door closing before I rounded on Alice. "So Jasper huh?" I nudged her in the hip with my own, grinning.

"Yes, Jasper." She blushed.

Sure, she can sex it up on the couch, but now she blushes!

"So how long has it been going on?"

"A while." She replied. Geesh she was giving me nothing here.

"Aaalice!" I whined. "Spill! Come on."

"Fine, okay. We've been together about a year. He transferred from down south and it was love at first sight. Sorry I didn't tell you about him before now but you did kinda hold me at gunpoint."

Now it was my turn to blush. "I really am sorry about that. You know, I keep forgetting I only moved here yesteerday. Seems like I've been here an age."

"See, you fit in perfectly and you found your brother. Have you decided when you're going to meet Charlie?" Alice sat at the kitchen table, bouncing slightly in her seat.

"Not yet. It's still a bit too much to take in. I would offer to make some coffee but it looks like you've had too much already."

"Pfft, I am just naturally full of energy all the time."

I poured us both a cup and passed her one anyway before joining her at the table. "Tell me about the people at work. I want to know who I should avoid at all costs and who I should look out for."

"Well I'm in the lab, look out for Mike. He runs Trace. Can act like a lost puppy but is a bit of a sleaze. Angelais the Ballistics expert. Nicest woman you could ever meet, but fucking deadly with a gun." I snorted at this. Everyone who owns a gun is deadly, myself included. Alice continued on. "Jessica is the receptionist, wants to know all the gossip all of the time. You've already met James, Jasper and Emmett. I guess all that's left is Edward. He's a CSI also. Normally does swing shift. Currently training to be a supervisor."

"Is that it? Wow, must be a small lab."

"No silly, you only asked for the people you should look out for." Alice wrinkled her brow in confusion. "I can name everybody and what they do, but I think you'll find we'll be here all day."

"No, it's okay Alice. Just those will do for now. It's a start." I chuckled.

"Bella, you may think it rude of me, but why did you transfer?"

"It wasn't my choice. My old supervisor thought it was the best for me. I worked nights for five years. Rarely saw the sun, never had a day off. It...It was a bad enviroment for me back in Arizona. I lost a partner in a shoot out. He died in my arms. I guess I never really got over it. He was my partner in more ways than one, my best friend. After I recovered from my injuries I threw myself into work. Didn't really grieve properly. Just wallowed in misery."

"How did you get hurt?" Alice was staring at me wide eyed. Thankfully she let me carry on without too many interruptions.

"I was shot in the calf. A through and through." I lifted up the bottom of my pants leg to the knee. Alice gasped when she saw the mirriad of scars over my calf. While the redness had eventually faded, the skin was left marred with silvery white and pink bumps.

"Is that the only time you've been shot?"

"It's not the only time I've been shot at but it is the only time I've been hit." I pulled my pants leg back down and has to stifle my laughter at the expression on Alices face. "What about you, Alice? Got any tale worthy battle scars?!

"I do actually." She pulled up the capped sleeve of her blouse to reveal a faded burn mark. "It spreads over my back and down my rib cage. The lab exploded a couple of years back. Bombers. I was trapped. Maybe you heard about it? Three CSI's and five lab techs died in the blast."

I paled. I had heard of that explosion. A couple of people I trained with died in that blast. "I know of it Alice. Two people I knew died in that fire. Eric Yorkie and Katie Austin. I trained with them. Eric was going to propose to Katie at new years. The blast happened at christmas."

"That's right. Took us ages to catch the person responsible too. Wasn't until Jasper joined that we were finally able to take the perp down. He got mildly hurt while doing it."

"What happened?"

"The bloke bit him. Left a scar on his neck. That's why he keeps his hair long, to hide it. Don't tell him I told you though. He doesn't like to remember it."

"I won't." I decided to change the subject. "So, what will you get up to tonight?"

"Hmm... Testing blood samples, sperm samples, hairs." She let out a giggle at the look on my face. "I'm working silly."

"I thought you worked days?"

"I do...did. I swapped in an effort to help you fit in. I don't want to keep you up all day and you don't want to keep me up all night. It's just easier." She shrugged.

"Okay, makes sense I suppose. I'm gonna go and take a shower, then get ready for a tour of the crime lab from you." I nudged her in the ribs and left.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a few days, work was manic. **

**Just a little filler but we got to meet Jasper!**

**Leave me some love x**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm not sure if the alert went out for chapter 8, so please read that one first :)**

* * *

**Meeting the team.**

"Here's the DNA profiling lab, Ballistics, Supers offices, stairwell to the coroners office and morgue, break room, lockers and showers, trace, auto garage and back to reception. The police station next door is where we question suspects and help victims and the brass' office."

Alice was leading me around with her arm linked through mine. I don't think I got a single word in.

"Thanks Alice, I really appreciate it. Now, tell me again where James' office is. I need to collect I.D, badge, gun, etcetera etcetera."

Alice giggled and grabbed me by the arm again. "Come on, I'm headed that way anyway." She said as she steered me in the right direction.

Two gunshots rang out, which made me jump and reach for my gun before I realised I didn't have it on me. The pistol I kept from my Arizona job was back at Alices house. I didn't have a Seattle approved gun yet. A door to my right was flung open and James stormed out looking livid. He slammed open the not so sound proof glass door to the ballistics lab and began yelling.

"This is your last warning Tom. You call out before you fire a weapon in this building. Where's Angela?" Tom must of stuttered out an answer that was not to James' liking, as he started up again. "WHAT? Who in the hell authorised that? When she gets in send her to me. I've had enough of your incompetance!" He slammed the door shut again which made even the framework wobble.

He stood there running his hands down his face before he spotted me and Alice, or rather the empty space that had been occupied by Alice. She fled as soon as the shouting started.

"Ahh Bella," he said in a much calmer tone, "you're an hour early. Just what I like to see. Punctuality." He motioned for me to enter his office. "Sorry you had to witness that. Its been a long twenty four hours. Lack of sleep tends to make me a little cranky and being disturbed my gunshots without warning doesn't make my mood any better." He sat down behind his desk with a sigh, resting his head back just a moment longer than necessary. He let out another sigh before righting himself and drinking deeply from his coffee mug.

"Right, here is your new I.D tag and badge." He said, passing over the items. "Your gun is just being processed and should be here.. now." There was a knock on the door and a lanky brunette walked in. He quickly deposited a gun box on the desk and promptly left. "Thank you Tom." James called out. "Bloody idiot." He muttered as an afterthought.

James pushed the box towards me. "Here you go. One brand new, top of the line Smith and Wesson. State approved and registered."

I tentatively opened the metal box. There lay on the foam, one sleek black pistol and a box of bullets. . I picked it up and the cool metal fit perfectly to my hand. Like a deadly extension to my right arm. The magazine was full with a spare in the chamber. It felt good. I could tell this weapon would serve me well. Checking the safety, I holstered the gun and clipped my badge to the belt of my slacks.

"Now you look the part." Smiled James.

I grinned back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now it's time to meet the family." There was another knock on the door and about five people walked in. The only one I recognised was Jasper. "Team this is Bella Swan. Just transferred from nights at Arizona PD to come and help whip your bunch of sorry asses into shape. She is a senior CSI and managed to gain that postion just three years after graduating. Now with eight years under her belt she finally decided to come and help us out. Bella this is the night have senior CSI Jasper Whitlock, rookie CSI Embry Call, Level two CSI's Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley and level three CSI Leah Clearwater." Each person raised their hand as James called out their names.

"Team I expect the utmost respect to be given to Detective Swan, as in turn, she will do the same to you." Another person walked in just as James was finishing up the introductions. "Cullen? I didn't think you were with us tonight."

"Change of plan boss. Day shift was over staffed so here I am."

I looked around at the man that spoke and felt my mouth drop open. There was adonis himself. The light from the corridor lit up Cullen from behind, creating a golden halo around his head of messy bed hair. He has penetrating green eyes that pierced your very soul and a mouth turned up in a crooked smirk. A lean muscular body. He must of been about 6'3".

"Bella Swan this is level three CSI Edward Cullen. You'll be working with him this evening." James stated.

Wait, what?

Edwards prettly little face turned down into a frown. "I get the rookie!?" He protested.

"Actually no. She gets the rookie. Bella is a senior CSI. You can learn something from her." James dismissed him. Edward scowled at me before storming out of the room. "Well Bella, it looks like you've made quite the first impression on Edward. You're the first female employee he hasn't tried to get in the pants of. You intimidate him. Good. Keep it that way. Here is your case for the evening. RTA near Pike Place Market. Two confirmed, on one the way to the hospital."

"But I thought I didn't start offically until tomorrow?" I queried.

"No time like the present though. I need you to start now. Is that okay?"

"I guess."

"Good." James passed me the case slip and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Good luck Bella. You're going to need it with Cullen. He will try to out do you at every turn. Pull rank if you have to."

I walked from the office dazed. _'Well, here goes nothing.' _I thought as I made my way to the parking lot.

* * *

**There we go. We finally got to meet the 'delightful' Edward. :P**

**As always, let me know what you think. x**


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the delay my lovely readers. Had a busy weekend and no spare time.**

* * *

**Taking charge.**

The scene was a gruesome sight. Mangled metal and shattered glass was strewn across both lanes of the road. The metallic smell of blood was strong in the air.

Two vehicles were crumpled togetherby force and another lay on it's side against a lamp post.

On-lookers crowded street corners and patrol officers were putting up the familiar yellow tape.

"Cullen! Over here!" A stout man in a suit called us over. The brass, I assume, was of short build with a pot belly. A receding hairline and a crumpled suit rounded off the look. I followed Edward over. "Miss, I don't think I called you over."

"Well you should of done, Sir. This is my case. I'm in charge." The detective looked at Ed for clarification, but he just had a look on his face like he had smelt something bad.

"Sorry you are?"

"Senior CSI Detective Bella Swan. What happened here...? Sorry I don't know your name."

"Detective Marcus Pride. Head of Seattle police."

"Pleasure to meet you Detective Pride. Now is there any witness accounts of what happened?"

"Three people claimed that they saw the red chevy run the lights. He careened to the side to avoid collision, side swiped the blue volvo and sent it hutling towards the silver lexus. The chevy ended up on it's side and this is the remains of the volvo and lexus."

"Driver status?"

"Both drivers from the volvo and lexus are dead. The chevy driver is on his way to the hospital, but it's not looking good."

"Thank you Sir." Good lord what a way to start a new job. "Cullen! Call and get two flat bed trucks to pick these up. I want the chevy taken to the lab and the two crushed vehicles to be covered in tarps and taken to the impound."

"And what exactly makes you think that I'm going to be taking orders from you?" Edward sneered in my face.

"Hmm... Let me see." I tapped my chin with my index finger. "I hold a higher position over you, I'm pulling rank and James will hear about it if you dont." I bit back the laugh that bubbled up at the sour expression on his face. I quirked my eyebrow at him and he stormed off, punching numbers forcefully into his cell. "Officer?" I called over the nearest cop. "Could you please point out to me the three witnesses of the accident?"

He motioned over to the two teens and a middle aged woman standing next to a patrol car. "Thank you. Can you also try to disperse the crowd. There is nothing left for them to see here." The officer tipped his cap and he and three other officers startedto send the on-lookers home. "Detective Pride, do we have eyes on any of these buildings?"

"Eyes?" He looked at me perplexed.

"Sorry old Arizona term. CCTV?"

"Oh, yes. I will send an officer to collect the tapes. I saw the way you handled Edward. Good on you. Not alot of CSI's are able to put him in his place."

"What is with him anyway?"

"Long story and I'm sorry but I'm not the one who should tell it."

"That's understandable. Thank you Sir."

"Please, call me Marcus."

"Thank you Marcus." I left him to his questioning and went back to my black SUV to grab my case kit.

"Bella?" The voice behind me made me jump and swivel round with my hand to my chest.

"Edward, don't do that! Never creep up on an officer with a gun. I could of shot you! What do you want anyway?"

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior. You're my superior and I should of treated you as such."

"Thank you Edward. Your apology is much appreciated. Now, are the flatbeds on their way?"

"What? No, no, no. This is where you apologize to me for being a bitch."

"Excuse me?! I have nothing to apologize for, Ed. I was doing my job and if that means that I'm a bitch then so be it. Now, about those flatbeds..."

His face was screwed up in anger again. "It's Edward and they'll be here in ten." He abruptly turned and stalked off.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my kit. It was gonna be a long ass night.

* * *

**Don't worry peeps. Edward won't always be a jerk. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Learn to Listen.**

The two wrecked cars had just been taken away and the chevy was being hauled onto the last flatbed truck when I heard it. A small cry.

"Stop! Everybody stop!" I yelled.

The drivers stopped operating the winching gears and Edward came sprinting over.

"What's up?" He demanded.

"I heard a cry."

"A cry?" He scoffed. "Jeez Bella, that could of come from any one of the homes around here." He shook his head and walked off, commanding the driver to start up the truck again.

"Touch that gear and I will have your job!" I shouted before climbing onto the side of the truck and over to the chevy. The driver side door was buckled inwards and the passenger door was trapped underneath the vehicle. Part of the roof was missing from where the fire crew had to cut the driver free.

I peered through the broken glass into the interior of the car. Blood smelled strong in there. I fished my flashlight from the pocket of my pants and clicked it to life. The beam shone into the back seat and over a puddle of blood.

Moving my arm as far around as I could without dropping my torch, i flicked it at a bundle of blankets shoved behind the seats.

"Hello?" I called out. The first officers on the scene should of checked the vehicles, but no, they'd just rather stand around laughing with the Cullen dick about the crazy CSI who hears crying. Asses! They did nothing to help me. "I'm here to help you. Is anyone here?"

"Mommy?" The cry was faint, muffled. There was a child in the trunk of this car!

I climbed down off the vehicle. "Pop the trunk." I commanded the nearest police officer.

"Miss, we've already checked the vehicle over. All fatalities are at the morgue and the other is at the hospital."

"God dammit! Why do you coppers never do as you're asked?!" I yelled, wrenching the metal rod from his hands. Cullen narrowed his eyes in my direction while the other officers just stood there with their mouths agape.

I rounded the chevy and a jeer went up from the patrol. Probably laughing at some shit Cullen is spewing.

I threw my weight against the trunk as I was not strong enough to activate the popper alone.

The lock on the crumpled trunk clicked and it sprang open a little way. A small face of a young boy appeared in the gap.

"Mommy?"

"Hi sweetie. My name is Bella. I'm a special police lady. I'm going to get you out and then we'll find your mom, okay?"The little boy nodded. He was being so brave. "Can you tell me your name?"

"D-Danny."

"Well Danny, I'm going to need you to be really brave and climb to the back of the trunk again, okay?" He nodded once more and did as he was told. I started to pull at the metal, sharp edges cutting into my fingers.

With a high pitched squeal of metal upon asphalt, I was able to wedge the hood open leaving a big enough gap for Danny to squeeze through.

I lifted the little boy into my arms and hugged him closely. "Danny, are you hurt anywhere?"

He shook his head and hid his face in the crook of my neck. I rubbed his back in soft soothing motions and felt his little body relax.

"I'm going to take you to see a nice doctor, Danny and then we can tell your mommy where you are."

"Mommy?" He whimpered again before sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"Yeah buddy, we'll get her for you."

I emerged from behind the flatbed truck and the entire squad fell silent. I looked over at Edwards jeering face and revelled in the satisfaction I felt in seeing his cocky smirk slowly get replaced by a look of abject horror once he spotted the little boy in my arms.

I stalked over to my car and sat Danny in the back seat while I sent for an ambulance to be dispatched to our location.

"Bella." I tensed at the sound of his voice, but was pleased to hear that his voice had a slight tremor to it. I gave Danny a pen and some paper to play with while I confronted Edward.

I closed the door and rounded on him, moving him a few feet away from the car. "What do you want Ed? Come to tell me that the boy still isn't real? That he's a hologram or something?" I threw my hands up in the air and started pacing in front of him. "I swear to God you are such an ignorant pig-headed jerk! I told you I heard a child crying and you laughed it off as me hearing things. I could have your job for this, or at least get you demoted. I am your supervisor. You're. Supposed. To. Obey. Orders!" I emphasized each word with a poke to his chest, while my own was left heaving after my tirade. I had pleanty more to say to him but the approaching sirens of Dannys ambulance took the wind out of my sails.

"So you're going to James about this?" He said softly.

"You bet your sorry ass I'm going to James about this. And Marcus too!" I strode back over to my car and gently picked Danny up. The poor child had fallen asleep, curled up on the back seat. I handed him over to the EMT and climbed into the drivers seat of my suv. "I'm going to the hospital with Danny. Finish processing here and I will know if you haven't been thorough."

I slammed the car door and drove off after the ambulance, leaving Edward standing in a cloud of dust.

* * *

**I know police officers wouldn't act like that in real life. Just think of it as them giving Bella a hard time because she is new to the crew.**

**Next chapter will be in Edwards point of view and will probably be posted on Saturday sometime. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Elephants and Suckers**

**EPOV**

Oh shit!

I sheilded my eyes from the flying dust as I watched her car peel off after the ambulance.

I knew it was going to be a bad day as soon as I opened my eyes this morning.

My latest hook-up was giving me a great blowjob, until I called out the wrong name.

"I'TS IRINA YOU DICK! NOT INGRID!" One slap to the face and a slamming of my front door later, I was left holding my cheek in one hand and my cock in the other.

I went to the shower to finish off what Irina had started, only to find out that there was no hot water due to a faulty boiler. I was left with blue balls - quite literally.

Then I found one of my car tyres flat. I think Irina was responsible for that.

I was late to work, only to find out once I got there that they didn't need me. I was was on the night shift and stuck with the newbie too. Now this happens! Oh FML!

I ran my hand through my hair and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

Why didn't I just listen to her?

I scouted the area for any left over evidence. Photographing, bagging and tagging anything out of the ordinary. The crushed chevy was finally removed from the scene and taken to the lab to be processed.

While picking up the evidence markers, a small blue stuffed elephant caught my attention. The toy looked well worn and upon closer inspection had small blood droplets on the very edges of the fur. The only way blood displays itself in that way is high velocity spatter.

I took a couple of photos of the elephant and bagged it up.

One last look around the area and I was on my way back to the lab, to get my ass handed to me by James.

**BPOV**

"Thank you Doctor Gerandy." I shook the mans hand and entered Dannys room.

The little boy was playing with some toys in the corner. Thankfully he wasn't injured badly in the crash. A scraped elbow and a few bumps and bruises. Unfortunately his mother had yet to come and collect him.

"Hey Danny. The nice doctor said that you're all better." I said, crouching down beside him.

"Mommy come now?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Danny, we can't find your mommy at the moment. She's hiding from us."

He nodded his head. "Mommy hide from the bad man."

"Yes. Can you tell me your mommys name?"

"It's Mommy, silly." He held his hands up in a duh expression.

I was being smart assed by a child.

"Okay. What do other people call your mommy?"

"The bad man call mommy nasty names. He said the B-word. He said it a lot."

"Okay sweetie." I ruffled his hair and watched him play with his toys for a while. It wasn't long before I got an idea of what went down.

Danny was re-enacting the events of today with his toys.

A knock on the door made me look up. A young woman with a clip board was standing in the doorway. I stood up and went to greet her.

"Miss Swan. My name is Maggie Doyle." She said with a slight Irish accent while we shook hands. "I'm the psychologist with child services. I'm here to observe Danny. Try to get him to tell me what happened today."

"It's nice to meet you Maggie. Danny is a sweet boy, but he's showing signs of violence through his toys. I think he's replaying what happened to him and his mother. I just need to get a DNA sample from him and then he's all yours."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the sugarfree orange sucker. "Danny?" The child looked up and his eyes zeroed in on the candy. "Danny this is for you, but you have to do one last thing for me okay?" He nodded his head in affirmation. "I need you to open your mouth and stick your tongue out for me. Like this." I showed him what I wanted done and he happily copied me. "Good boy! Stay like that." I pulled out a cotton swab and ran it around the inside of his cheek. "Well done! Here is your sucker." I unwrapped the sweet and handed it to him. "I have to go now. I need to go and find your mommy. This is Maggie. She is going to stay with you while I'm gone. Be good for her, okay?"

Danny nodded his head and resumed his game with his toys. I took one last look at the small boy and left the room.

I had evidence to process and a dick to report.

* * *

**A brief glimpse into Edwards day and mind there.**

**Shall I do more chapters in his pov?**

**Let me know :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Telling off.**

**BPOV****  
**I knocked on the door. No reply.

I knocked harder. Still no reply.

"Dammit James, where are you?" I muttered to myself.

"Talking to yourself, Bella?"

The voice behind me made me jump. I turned to see James sipping from a cup of coffee, with several files tucked under his arm.

"Oh James, you made me jump. I need to speak with you about the conduct of a fellow CSI." I bit my lip. I didn't like getting co-workers in trouble but this needed to be done.

"What did Edward do now?" James opened his office door and ushered me inside.

"How did you know it was about Edward?" I took the seat in front of his desk.

"You were working with him this evening. Plus, I've never had a complaint about any other CSI." James was flicking through the top file he had placed on the desk. "So what did he do? Grab your ass? Make a pass at you?" He glanced at me over the top of the file.

"It wasn't anything like that, Sir. He nearly caused the death of a small child."

I had his full attention now.

"What happened Bella?"

"The RTA we were called out to, there was a small boy in the trunk of the overturned chevy. I heard him crying and Edward didn't believe me. He undermined my authority and told the pick up crew to carry on moving the vehicle without a proper investigation." God I sound like such a whiny bitch.

"What happened to the boy?"

"I got him out Sir. He is at the hospital at the moment. Doctor Gerandy said he would be fine. He wasn't injured badly and the psychologist from child services was with him when I left. I think this case has something to do with the case you gave to Jasper."

"How so?" James was relaxed back in his chair, jotting things down in his note pad. I felt like I was back in my psychiatrists office.

"The little boy, Danny is his name, he told me that the bad man yelled at his mom and she was hiding. I think something might of happened to her."

"So why do you think that your case is related to Jaspers?"

"I asked him." I straight out lied and hoped to talk to Jasper before James did. "Look, I need to go and process my evidence. Will you tell me what happens with Edward?"

"Yes Bella. Go do your job." James dismissed me and I went to find Alice in the lab.

It wasn't difficult to find her. She was singing along to herself while looking at slides under a microscope.

_"I have died everyday waiting for you._  
_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you;_  
_For a thous..."_

"Alice?" I interrupted her little sing along. She looked up in surprise at the fact she had been caught singing to herself.

"Oh, hi Bella. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to process these for me. Run them against one another for familials. I will be in the garage if you need me." I turned to leave, but Alice called me back.

"Bella, wait a moment. Could you just have a look at these for me?" She pushed the microscope towards me.

"What am I meant to be looking at Alice?" I asked, my eye pressed against the lens.

"Compare the two." She replied impatiently.

I flicked the slides back and forth a couple of times before I finally realised the difference.

"This one is crystalized. Like it's been mixed with liquid nitrogen."

"Yes!" She whooped. "I knew it!"

"If you knew already then why ask my opinion?"

"i always have my work double checked. I like to be thorough."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Okay. Please can you get to work on my samples now?"

"Will do."

"Thanks. Oh and Alice? You're a great singer."

"Thanks chicken! I'll page you when I'm done." Shaking my head at her antics, I chuckled to myself as I walked away.

The car Danny was found in had been deposited in the labs garage and was ready for processing. I was sitting in the drivers seat collecting finger prints when Edward finally walked in. He looked sullen and moody. Must of just come from James' office. Serves him right the arrogant prick.

"Where do you want me Bella?"

"Process the trunk please. I want to know what happened to Danny while he was in there." I said, not looking up from my work.

He slumped off to the back of the vehicle and began taking photos.

**EPOV**  
As soon as I entered the building it was like James knew I was there.

"Cullen!" He barked, appearing out of nowhere. "My office, now!" I rolled my eyes but followed him anyway. "Sit." He demanded as soon as I entered the small room.

I took the chair and waited in silence.

"Edward, this is the first time I have had to call you in here on something other than a sexual harrassment complaint."

"James, come on. You're making it sound like I'm some sort of sexual predator. So I've hit on a few women. It's not the end of the world." I defended.

"Edward," James sighed, "what went down tonight?"

I knew this was coming. Swan lived up to her word. "Bella has been to see you then."

"Of course she's been to see me. What were you thinking? She is your superior. You don't just dismiss everything she says. You endangered the life of a child tonight. Is your ego really that big that you can't listen to what another member of this team has to say?"

"The attending police crew told me that all the vehicles had already been checked. All Bella said was that she heard a child crying. We were in the middle of a neighbourhood. She could of heard that cry from anyone of those buildings. So I didn't believe her. I went by what the police told me. I just assumed she was making things up."

"Yet you still refused to help her when she told you otherwise."

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I messed up." I hung my head. I knew I had done wrong as soon as Bella had emerged from the side of the truck with that little boy.

"I accept your apology and it's a good job the child is fine. This could have been a lot more serious for you Edward. Marcus will hear about his officers role in this too. Listen to her next time. I didn't bring her here for nothing. She is the best at what she does. You're meant to be learning from her. Your punishment for your cock-up is lab duty for a week. Don't give me that look." He said pointedly, noticing the disgusted look on my face.

James knew I hated working in the lab. Mike was always trying to be my new best buddy and Alice never shuts up.

"Go and help Bella in the garage. We need all the evidence we can get from that chevy." James didn't say any more, so I took it that I was dismissed.

I stopped by the locker rooms to pull on my coveralls and went to the garage.

I stood and watched Bella from the window for a while. She worked silently and swiftly, not missing a thing. She was quite beautiful with her hair piled on top of her head and a smudge of printing powder streaked across her left cheek. She was in her element.

We would actually make a great couple, if she wasn't such a bitch.

* * *

**There we go my lovelies, another chapter for you to sink your teeth into.**

**Not a lot was said over Edwards pov. I will be adding more chapters in his perspective, so I hope that won't put you off.**

**Much love x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Punishment.**

**EPOV.**

"...and so Bella was right all along. The DNA sample from the little boy matched the blood spatter on the stuffed elephant you found at the crime scene. It had thirteen..."

Dear lord, kill me now! It was day three of my 'punishment' and Alice had not shut up for the last hour. My head was throbbing, my hands were itchy and I could not wait for this night to be over.

"...it was linked to Jazzys murder case after all. Isn't that awesome?"

I had a feeling it was a rhetorical question so I didn't answer her. _Just nod your head every now and then Cullen and you'll get through it._ I thought, utterly bored.

I felt like those penguins from that Madagascar film, 'Just smile and wave boys, just smile and wave.' I was desperate to get out of this zoo too. I hated being couped up in the lab. Made me feel like I had cabin fever.

"Edward, are you listening to me?!" Alice demanded, stomping her little foot.

"Yes Alice." I sighed in a bored voice.

"What did I just say then?"

"That her case was linked with Jaspers." I replied in monotone.

"I said that like twenty minutes ago!" She huffed, before turning back to her microscope. "I don't know why I bother."

Yeah me either. "I'm just nipping down to trace. I have something for Mike to test." I was up and out of the room before Alice could answer.

I wandered the corridors for a little bit, just thankful to be away from the constant chatter. I passed the ballistics room and saved Toms skin, yet again, by tapping on the window to let him know James was in his office. He nodded his head in thanks before yelling out "Two shots."

"Cullen stop helping him." I heard James call from his office. The door was slightly ajar so I pushed it open.

"You make him nervous." I replied.

"Good, I like them nervous. They make a better effort. Also means I can weedle out the incompetant ones." James never looked up from the files he was writing in.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know everything that everyone is doing?"

"I have eyes like a hawk and hearing like a bat." James never missed a beat.

"O-Kaaaaay." Aaaand I'm outta there.

I finally stepped into the trace lab and instantly Mike is at my side.

"Hey Ed."

"It's Edward."

"Oh yeah, Edward, I forget. Heh. So what are you up to this weekend? I was thinking that maybe we could hit a bar or a club? Maybe grab a pizza and catch a game at mine? Or shoot some hoops?" Mike was practically panting.

Why did I come here again?

Dear god! I could of stuck it out with Alice. At least she knew personal space boundaries, unlike Newton here who was standing so close I could feel his breath on my neck. He'd be licking me if I gave him half a chance.

That thought made me shudder and I was almost sick.

"Jeez Newton! Hear about personal space much? One arms length away at all times. I don't even let my mother come that close!" I stepped away from the mouth breather and handed over the trace baggies. "Find out what these are. Run them against everything." I moved out of the lab faster than I had escaped from Alice.

I can't believe Mike had a nerve to get that close. The only people I let get that close are the women I hook up with.

All except one.

The one woman I really want a wild night with, hates my guts.

Speak, or in my case think, of the devil and she shall appear. "Swan." I greeted.

"Jerk." She said back before walking right past me.

Well the greetings are getting better I suppose. Right after the chevy/child fiasco the other night the greeting had beed 'Dickface', but they were getting closer to the nicer stage now.

Monday was 'Moron.'

Tuesday was 'Asswipe.'

Today was 'Jerk.'

I had high hopes that tomorrow would be 'Idiot.'

Somehow I had made it back to the DNA room. What I saw there made me stop in my tracks.

"Alice, please let me come back in. Mike was practically humping my leg in trace. I'm sorry. I will listen to you. Please don't make me go back." I said all this through the glass, as Alice had locked the door and pinned up a sign saying **CLEAR OFF CULLEN! **

Her middle finger appeared in my line of vision, soon followed by her scowling face.

"Cullen! What are you doing?" Shit! James was at the end of the corridor. Ha! Alice you're in for it now.

"Alice has locked me out of the lab."

James raised an eyebrow and strode down the corridor towards me.

He tried the door.

It opened.

FML!

I looked around and the sign was gone too. Dammit.

Alice was sitting at her microscope and looked up when James opened the door. "Can I help you sir?" She smiled sweetly, then made an obvious glance at me. "Oh Edward, there you are! You've been gone ages. I need you to help me with all of these." Alice motioned towards a pile of mouth swabs on the table top.

James turned to me with a furious expression on his face and Alice smirked over his shoulder. Bitch!

"Where have you been, Cullen?"

Shit! Think on your feet Edward. "I... Uh... I had to use the bathroom. Took ages." James looked mildly disgusted and Alice hid her grin behind her hands.

"Well, I suggest a mild laxative next time. Get to work." He turned and exited the lab quickly, as I rounded on Alice.

She sat there with her head cocked to the side and an innocent expression on her face.

"You're a piece of work, you know that." I fumed. Alice just smiled evilly at me and turned back to her work.

How am I going to manage four more days of this?

* * *

**Poor Edward. Who knew Alice was such a prankster!**

**I just realised that I haven't been replying to reviews. I am soo sorry. I will rectify that as soon as possible :)**

**Much love x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Blow Up.**

**BPOV.**

"Alice, I really don't want to spend the only day off I have this week shopping." I replied for the fith time that morning.

It was a bright saturday morning and I had been at work in Seattle now for three weeks. Time had really flown by quickly.

Despite Alice saying that I could only have her spare room on a temporary basis, she seemed very reluctant to let me find my own place. Every time I mention it, she changes the subject. I must admit, it has been kinda nice to talk to someone other than my cat when I get home from a tough shift.

The aforementioned Alice is currently rummaging through my wardrobe stating that all I seem to have is sensible work clothes and not enough party wear for a woman of my age.

So now I'm in a bad mood, refuse to go shopping and is currently sitting in the middle of my bed with a well worn forensics book and Moggy purring in my lap.

"Bella, please? Some of this stuff looks like it is at least ten years old!" She was holding up my old police training sweats gingerly between her fingers and thumbs.

"That is ten years old." I replied, looking over the top of my book." And if I dare see it in the bin, Miss Brandon, I personally, will handcuff the doors of your closet together."

Alices eyes went wide. "You wouldn't?"

"I would." I said, returning to my book.

"But Bella it's disgusting. It has more holes than a lace bolero."

"I don't even know what that is Alice and I don't really care. Put the sweater back in the closet." Alice, very reluctantly, put the top back. "Thank you." Alice wrinkled her nose at me and began attacking the chest of drawers next.

"Ah hah!" She sounded triumphant and I couldn't help but look up from my book again.

She was holding up a dress.

Shit!

It was the only dress I owned and I only have it because it was a graduating gift from Jake.

The memories hit me like a wrecking ball.

_We lay naked, tangled together beneath the cool cotton sheets. Both of us out of breath._

_"So have you decided what you're going towear tomorrow?" Jake asked, brushing my sweaty bangs away from my face._

_"Nope. Will probably just go with a slacks and blouse combo." I replied, kissing him on the bicep._

_"Bells, you have to make an effort to look pretty. It's our graduation day from the academy."_

_I rolled my eyes at him. "Are you saying I'm not pretty?" I quirked an eyebrow._

_"Bella be serious. You're pleanty pretty. You know that."_

_"I don't even own a dress Jake."_

_"Really? How much of a girl are you?" He joked._

_"I am all woman, thank you very much!" I stretched my arms above my head and the sheet fell down, exposing my breasts. Jake looked down and I could feel him growing hard against my thigh as he unabashedly stared._

_"Yes, yes you are." He growled out, before rolling on top of me again._

The memory morphed to me looking down into the flat dress box.

_"Jake, I can't accept this. It's too much." He was kneeling on the floor in front of me._

_"Bella, please. Just wear it today and then you can shove it to the back of your closet and never wear it again." He stood up and gently lifted the pale yellow sundress from the box. "It's not like it cost me a fortune. Think of it as a graduation gift from me. Do you like it?"_

_"I love it Jake and I love you."_

I wore the dress that day and I recieved much more male attention from my collegues than I liked to admit. Jake wasn't too fond of all the attention I got either and was quite happy that I never wore it again.

I came to from my memories to see Alice still holding the dress. She had stopped talking ana was looking at me with a worried expression on her face.

"Put the dress away and get out Alice." I said in an eerily calm voice.

"Bella? You're shaking. Are you okay?" I knew she meant well and she had my best interests at heart but in that moment I didn't care.

"GET OUT, ALICE! NOW!" I screamed at her. Alice recoiled as though struck and scarpered from the room as fast as she could.

I clambered off my bed and stormed over to where the discarded dress lay in a crumpled heap. I snatched it up off the floor and flung it to the back of my closet before slamming the door closed.

I collapsed into a fit of tears and crawled between the bed and the wall to sob uncontrollably. Moggy came and nudged my elbow, offering me the comfort I needed.

Time passed. It could of been hours, but was probably only minutes as I sat there staring at the wall, while Moggy purred in my arms and her fur soaked up my fallen tears.

I must of nodded off because when I opened my eyes it was dusk outside and I had a stiff neck. Light filtered in from my slightly ajar door. I don't remember leaving it like that. I stood up awkwardly in the cramped space and my foot came into contact with something hard. It toppled over and sent ice cold liquid over my feet.

"What the..?" I fumbled for the lamp switch and blinked in the sudden brightness when the lamp clicked to life. I looked down and saw a glass laying on its side next to a packet of advil.

Alice.

I really must apologise to her. I didn't mean to blow a fuse. Especially not at her.

I picked up the glass and tablets and made my way to the kitchen. The sitting room fell silent and I looked round to see Emmett, Jasper and Alice all staring at me warily, as though I'd start yelling again.

"Alice, can I speak to you in the kitchen please?" I turned and left without waiting for a reply. I poured myself a fresh glass of water and sat at the table waiting for Alice.

I didn't have to wait long.

She appeared in the doorway and hesitated a little before coming to sit down.

"Alice I..."

"Bella I..." We both started at once. We each gave a forced giggle. It sounded so unnatural.

"Alice, please let me go first. I promise to tell you everything. I just ask for no interruptions while doing so."

"Go ahead Bella." She sounded so unlike herself and it pained me to know that I had caused it.

"That dress was a gift from Jake. A graduation gift. It's the only dress I have ever owned past the age of eight. Seeing it again brought up some memories I had long since forgotten. I know that doesn't excuse my behaviour but it triggered it.

Jake wasn't just my partner at work. We were to be married. He was my life Alice and they took it away." I sobbed into my hands. God I was so sick of crying.

Alice never said anything, she just got up from her side of the table and plonked herself in the seat next to mine. She held me tightly as I cried.

I felt her shake her head at someone in the doorway and I looked up to see Jasper retreating back into the living room.

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry. I'm keeping you from Jasper." I sat up and roughly rubbed at my face.

"It's okay Bella. I forgive you. I'm sorry I pushed. Come, we're watching movies." She stood and pulled me to my feet. Grabbing beer from the fridge, she tossed one at me and bounced from the room.

That was the Alice we all knew and loved.

* * *

**Just another quick filler and we got to see some more of Bella's past. **

**Do you think she should of gone off like that at Poor Alice?**

**Much love x**


	16. Chapter 16

***GORE WARNING AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. READ WITH CAUTION***

**Crime Scene Hurl.**

**BPOV.**

"James, you're not seriously making me work with him again are you?" Edward had come off of his 'punishment' as a lab tech a few days ago and James had placed him on a case with me already. "You know what happened last time. He has a complete disregard for authority, unless it's him that's in charge." I was fuming.

James stayed silent during my little rant. He sat at his desk, flicking through paperwork. Finally he spoke up; "Bella, what is it you want me to do? You're the only senior CSI I have that can show Edward the ropes."

"Can't he learn from you? Jasper even?"

"Learn what? How to sit here and sign off cases? That's not going to work and Jasper has his own work load to sort through. Just do your best Bella. I will deal with him if and when needed."

I huffed and stormed from the room in search of Jerkface. This week had been going so well too. I worked with Jasper, who was excellent at his job and Lauren, who still needed a bit of guideance and seemed to warm up to me once I told her I had zero interest in any of the men who worked here. I solved our last case by myself as well.

Poor little Danny. Turns out his mother was the victim from Jaspers homicide case and his father was the one that kidnapped him. He had stuffed the boy in the trunk of the car before returning to the house and killing Dannys mother. There will be no justice though as the man died in the hosital due to the injuries he sustained in the collision. Child services are looking for the rest of Dannys family.

I found Edward in the staff room, stuffing his face. "Oi, we've got a case." He looked up with half a burrito hanging out of his mouth. Ick! "You're not eating that in my car."

"Fiy e'll ake my ca." He said around a mouthfull of meat and rice, spraying bits across the table top.

"Ugh that's disgusting, you pig. Swallow before you talk. Other people have to eat here too ya know!"

He swallowed his food and threw away his trash. "Ready, your Highness." He mocked with a fake bow.

"God, when are you going to stop being such an insufferable pillock?"

"When you stop being a cantankerous bitch. Can we go now?" He asked with a forced smile.

"Come on. We're taking my car." I turned on my heel and left him there, not caring whether he followed or not.

**EPOV.**

I followed Bella out to the parking lot. It felt good to be out of the lab and working on a proper case again. I watched her climb up into her SUV. I had to suppress a groan at the way her pants stretched tight across her ass. Oh the things I could do to it.

A loud horn pulled me out of my fantasies and I looked up to see Bella glaring at me with a quirked eyebrow, the engine running on the car. "Some time today would be nice. Get your ass in the car!" She yelled.

I shook my head and ran around to the otherside of the car as fast as I could. I wouldn't put it past her to try and run me over.

I climbed into my seat and barely had time to close the door before we were screeching out of the parking lot. I held on for dear life as I struggled to put on my seat belt. It felt like we were going round corners on two wheels. "Can we slow down a bit?"

"Nope. We've got evidence to collect and it's degrading as we speak. Thanks to you stuffing your face we're late."

My head bashed against the side window as we took a sharp left. I could feel that burrito coming back up to haunt me. "Bella, please." I wimpered. "Can you just slow down a tad?"

She cast a sideways glance at me before returning her eyes to the road. "What's the matter Ed? You looking a little green around the gills. Vomit in my car and you can walk the rest of the way." She threatened, but thankfully did slow her speed down a little.

We finally reached our destination. The docks...

As soon as I stepped out of the vehicle and the sea air hit me, I was rushing to the waters edge. The burrito didn't taste as nice coming back up as it did going down.

A stick of gum was passed over my shoulder which I gratefully accepted. I looked round to see Bella walking back to her car and pull her kit from the back seat.

Maybe she wasn't so much of a bitch after all.

**BPOV.**

I felt bad about making Edward throw up just to prove a point, so I gave him my last piece of gum as a miniature peace offering.

I'm glad he chucked up when he did, because the sight before us when we entered the warehouse was a gruesome one.

A middle aged man sat strapped naked to a chair, his head hanging on by no more than a few millimeters of skin. His finger tips were gone, so we had no way of printing this guy. Deep gashes were gouged into his torso and there was bruising around the knees. The smell of blood was thick in the air.

"Oh dear god." Edward said, shocked at the sight before him.

"Please don't throw up in here Edward. I really don't need the crime scene contaminated." I said softly. "Take a breather if you must."

"No, I'm good. I just... I've never seen anything like this before. This has to be the worst case I've worked on."

"Have you not worked a scene like this before?" I was suprised. I thought everyone would of seen something like this at least once.

"Not to this extent. He's been tortured."

"This is all too familiar to me. Gangs in Arizona used to torture people left, right and center, then leave them like this."

"You think this is their work?" Edward asked, shocked with a hint of worry to his tone.

"I'm not sure. Let me make a phone call. If you like, check the warehouse for any other evidence. Take an officer with you." Edward wandered off with his kit in one hand and a flashlight in the other, while the officer with him drew their gun.

I waited until they were out of ear shot before dialling the number I knew so well.

"Hello?" Came the groggy reply.

"Hi, Steven."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update faithful readers. I've been away at a festival. Updates should be more regular over the next week.**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Too graphic crime scene? Not enough?**

**Let me know xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Headless Encounter.**

"Bella?" Steven cleared his throat.

"Sorry. Did I call you at a bad time?"

"No! No, not at all." He sounded much more alert now. "What's wrong?"

"You know that big case we worked on a couple of years back, the gang one?"

"Yes, what of it?" I could tell I had his attention.

"Did the gang leader ever get caught?"

"Yes. He got sent down for 36 years. No parole."

"Oh." The disappointment was evident in my voice.

"Why the sudden interest?"

"I think we have a copy cat here in Seattle."

"Really?" The shock was clear in his tone. "Can you send me a snap shot?"

"Okay, let me just put you on loud speaker." I fiddled with my iPhone and snapped a picture of the victim. "Can you hear me okay?"

"Yes Bella."

"Great. I'm sending it now." I could hear a computer whirring in the background. "Are you at work?"

"What? Oh...yes."

"Fall asleep at your desk again?" I teased.

"Something like that. Tanya kicked me out. The office is now my temporary home."

"Oh Steven..."

"Bella, it's fine. " He cut me off.

"No it's not." Steven and Tanya had been married for 25 years. It's a shame to see it go to waste. An idea struck me. "Take my bungalow."

"Excuse me?"

"Take my bungalow." I repeated. "I haven't sold it yet. You can live there, as my tennant." I heard a ding in the background.

"Oh, I see what you mean about a copy cat. Although this one seems a lot more brutal. I will send over the case file and evidence info on the gang."

"Thank you Seven, and please take the property. I don't need an answer right away, but it's a shame it's going empty."

"I will Bella. Goodbye."

"Bye." I had just hung up the phone when I heard Edward shout from the otherside of the warehouse.

"Bella! We've got another one!"

**EPOV.**

The metallic smell of blood grew faint as I walked away from Bella. I would give her the privacy she asked for while making her call. I wandered for a little bit, keeping my eyes open for any type of evidence I could find. It wasn't until I was nearly upon the next crime scene that I realised the tang had come back.

A woman lay sprawled, naked on the floor with multiple stab wounds to her chest.

I called out for Bella who came running around a pile of crates a couple of minutes later.

"It's like a maze in here." She panted. "What do we have?"

"Blonde female. Late twenties, early thirties. Multiple stab wounds to the upper torso."

"I will call the M.E and het more help." Bella pulled out her cell and began dialling numbers.

"I started snapping photos as Bella made her call to James. I couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"James? Yeah we're here. We're gonna need another team down here. It's a double. Very large crime scene. Yeah. Can you send the M.E aswell? Yeah I did. Sorry, but I had to make sure first. Yeah, I will. Laters." Bella frowned at her phone before shoving it back into her pants pocket.

"What did he say?" I asked, pretending like I hadn't just heard one side of the conversation.

"He's going to send Jasper and Lauren over. The M.E is already on his way."

"It was an awful long conversation for just that."

"Drop it Edward. Let's start collecting."

I gave up questioning her and pulled open my kit.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Working. What are you doing?"

"This is not our scene Edward. We have to take the one down front."

"Bella, what was it you said earlier? Oh yeah, we've got evidence to collect and it's degrading as we speak. Go start on the other one while we wait for the others to arrive." I saw her resolve crumble and she huffed as she walked off.

I got stuck in to processing the scene. Several swabs and prints later Lauren walked around the corner.

"Hi Edward." She purred.

Kill me now.

**BPOV.**

"He's not quite in full rigor yet. That would put T.O.D about two to five hours ago."

"Thanks Garrett."

"No probs. I'll bag him and send him off to Doc."

I cut the cable ties attached to the vic and bagged each one separately.

"Uhm, Bella? Could you, uhh...just help me with his head?"

Oh boy.

I stood and walked to the back of the chair. I cradled the head at the base of the skull, like you would a new born baby.

"On three." Garrett puffed. "One... Two... Three!" I lifted and Garrett pulled. One sickening second later I was left holding the head of our victim in my hands, while his body was already inside the body bag.

"Uhh Garrett," I quivered, "you might want to bag this too." I thrust out my hands at him. My stomach was turning. I'm glad I passed up on lunch now.

"Gee, thanks Bella. I am sorry. I didn't expect his head to come off so easily." I waved him off and took a deep breath. "Oh hey Jasper, Lauren." Came Garretts cheerful greeting behind me.

I turned to see my collegues surveying the scene. Jasper let out a low whistle. "Looks like we got ourselves a doozy."

"Is it really necessary for four of us to be here? Whined Lauren.

"Yes actually, it is. There is another body at the back of the warehouse. Edward is there col.."

"I'll do it!" Lauren cut me off and was gone in a flash of silvery blonde hair.

I raised my eyebrows at Jasper in silent question. He just shrugged and started looking through the photos on my camera.

* * *

**I'm glad I'm not Bella. Haha **

**To my lovely readers that are wondering when Bella is finally going to meet Charlie. It is coming, just not for a few more chapters yet. I have the entire story written down in hand, I just have to type it up.**

**As always let me know what you think :) x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Blood.**

**BPOV.**

"I'm thinking of asking Alice to marry me." Jasper said out of the blue. We were still collecting evidence three hours later.

"Really? That's great! Alice will be chuffed. I deffinately think she'll say yes."

"You really think so?"

"Yes Jasper, I do."

"You're not meant to say that, Ali is." He laughed.

"You're such a goof." I laughed him off, but the pang in my chest at the thought of never getting to say 'I do' left behind a nasty ache under my bones.

"She told me about Jake. I'm sorry for what you went through." I had suddenly become very interested in the blood pool in front of my feet. "Bella?"

"Jasper, it's fine, okay. I expected she'd tell you anyway." I shrugged. Jasper looked at me sympathetically before his gaze shifted over my shoulder.

"Hey Edward, what's up?"

Edward had just rounded the corner from the maze of crates. "Please, I beg you, someone swap with me."

"Lauren giving you hell again?" Laughed Jasper.

"Yes! She's flirting with me over evidence!" He said, exasperated.

I rolled my eyes at their antics. "Fine." I sighed, "Jasper, go finish clearing the scene at the back. Edward.."

"I'm sorry okay." He cut me off. What is it with people keep doing that? "I know it's unprofessional, but I just can't work with her."

"I wasn't going to mention that. Come here. Loot at this blood pool. What do you see?"

"A large one?"

I jutted my chin out at him and gave him the bitch brow. "Try again."

"Uhm okay. A significant pool. About five pints, tacky around the edges so it's been here some time and it's...sparkly?"

"Just what I thought. Scoop up a couple of vials and fast track them to trace and DNA. I think we have gathered all we can from here at the moment. I'll send a quick text to Jasper to let him know we're going." I packed up my kit and camera and followed Edward back to the car.

**EPOV.**

Thankfully tthe drive back to the lab was lot more smooth than the drive going. We had just pulled up in the parking lot and James was at the entrance, puffing away on a cigarette.

"Swan, my office, five minutes!" He barked out around a mouthful of smoke. "Cullen! Quit dawdling and get that evidence to the correct labs. Also Garrett has some more evidence for you in the coroners office." I nodded in affirmation and high tailed it into the building.

I dropped the swabs off with Alice and the gave Mike the rest before jogging down the stairs to the mortuary.

Garrett was bopping his head along to the music on his iPod before randomly bursting into song. "There's blood on my hands, like the blood in you. Some things can't be treated, so don't make me..."

"Interesting song choice Garrett." I said loudly, catching his attention. It wouldn't of been so bad if it wasn't for the fact that he actually did have blood all over his hands. He was sewing up a torso after autopsy.

"Oh, hey Edward. Sorry about that." He said, pinging off his bloodied gloves. "I didn't think there was anyone else down here."

"It's okay. James said you had some more evidence for me?"

"Ahh yes, just through here. I collected several swabs from his back and thighs and a peetree dish of holographic granules from his hair. Also, I think you should see this." Garrett handed me a photograph and my mouth fell open.

**BPOV.**

"Look James, I'm sorry I called Steven, but I wanted to make sure I was on the right track before I came to you with my suspicions."

"I understand that Bella, but you still should of called me. Can you imagine my shock when I suddenly get a pile of faxed case files on my desk, with no clue as to what they concern."

"I'm sor.." I was cut off, yet again, by the door to James' office flying open and Edward striding in.

"CULLEN! What the hell? Don't you now how to knock?!" James yelled.

"Sorry sir, but it's urgent. I think you both should see this." He placed a photograph down on James' desk who snatched it up before I could catch a glimpse. His face paled as he studied the picture. His eyes finally raised to meet mine. A scared look flitted across his face before it was quickly masked by an impassive one. He slowly handed me the photograph.

I looked down at the picture and my blood ran cold. Tattooed on the base of the victims foot was a single sentance.

_**'CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, DETECTIVE SWAN.'** _

* * *

**Uh oh! Any suspicions as to who could be the killer?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Much love x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Mixed Swans.**

**BPOV.**

"Bella? Bella?"

I could hear my name being called but it was muffled, like I was under water. I could feel my heart beating maniacally in my chest. Blood pumping furiously in my veins. Edward touched me on the shoulder, making me jump but helped some of the fog to clear in my brain.

"Bella, are you okay?"  
"Do you know who could of done this?"  
"What does this mean?"

James and Edwards questions tumbled over one another. I ignored them. I only had one concern and I voiced it out loud.

"What if its not for me?" I had to clarify further at the looks of confusion on their faces. "I'm not the only Detective Swan in Seattle. What if it's meant for Emmett?"

Understanding dawned on their features. "Bring him in for questioning." Demanded James.

"What for? You think he could be an accomplice? Witness? What?"

"To see if he can shed any light on who our John and Jane Doe could be. Ask him if he recognises them or the killers M.O."

"Can I do it?"

"No."

"What? Why not? He's my brother!" I protested.

"And that is exactly why you can't do this. Go to the labs and see if you can help fast track any of the evidence. Edward, go locate the _male_ Detective Swan and politely ask him to answer your questions. Both of you are dismissed."

Feeling utterly useless I went off to the lab. Alice was happily working away on the evidence.

"Hey Ali," I called, as I stepped in and put on a lab coat. "I'm here to give you a hand."

"Hi Bella-Bell. That's cool. Can you get started on the blood swabs?" Oh great, more blood. '_Breathe through the mouth Bella_.' You may think it odd, a CSI who faints when dealing with blood. I don't mind it if I'm swabbing it or photographing it, but playing with it like the lab techs do just turns my stomach. "Bella? You look a little pale. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just forgot to eat today. Can I do something other than blood swabs?"

"Sure. There is the metallic substance Edward brought up from the coroners office. It needs identifying, if you don't mind working in trace?"

"Not at all. I'll take it." I was up and away from the bloody swabs in an instant, hot tailing it down to trace.

**EPOV.**

The picture Garrett gave me was unsettling and judging by Bellas reaction, we all knew the message was for her. Not Emmett. Which is where I am currently. Waiting in Emmets office for him to get back from downtown. It wasn't long before I heard his booming voice outside.

"Cullen! To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this time?" Emmett swanned in and plonked himself down in the seat behind his desk.

"I'm here on official buisness Emmett. I need to ask you a few questions. James did want me to take you in to do this properly, but I think here will be just fine. We're not likely to be overheard are we?"

"Am I a suspect in something?" He asked incredulously.

"No! No of course not. I just need to show you a few photographs. Let me know if you recognise either of the people." I handed over the morgue snapshots of our two victims.

Emmett took one glance at the photos and started retching. "Dude! What the hell?! You didn't tell me they were dead! This is why I work with living people. All those bodies." He shuddered. "It's just wrong."

"Emmett, I need to know if you recognise them. Please look again."

"Can't say I know the woman and, oh man, this dude hasn't even got a head!" I looked down and realised I had given him the wrong photograph. I'd given him the torso pic insted of the headshot.

"Oops, sorry about that. Here, do you know him?" I swapped back the pictures.

Emmett looked at the photo from every angle. "Can't say I do Edward. What is this all about?"

"Emmett I have one last picture to show you, but before I do, I need to know if you have anyone out there with a grudge against you."

"I don't think so. Everyone loves me. Why?"

I slid the last picture over his desk. "Because of this."

He picked up the picture and his brow crinkled in confusion. "Is this meant for me?"

"You're not the only Detective Swan in Seattle any more." I gave him a hard stare.

Understanding washed over his features and he breathed out a deep sigh. "Bella." He clasped his hands together on top of his desk before he brought his head down to rest upon them.

"I know it's hard Em, but I need you to answer my questions now."

"Yeah yeah." He waved his hand flippantly. He sat up straight and looked me in the eyes. "I can't lose her again Edward. I only just got her back. Protect her for me. She may act like a hard ass but inside she's hurting and vunerable. Please. I'll answer your questions, do whatever you need, I'm just asking that you do this one thing for me." His eyes were wide and fearful. I readily agreed.

"Okay Em. I'll do my best."

"Good."

The rest of the interview went well, but I came away with more questions then I went in with.

* * *

**Don't we all love a bit of Emmett? **

**Next chapter will be tomorrow, or later if you're lucky!**

**Much love x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Tests and paperwork.**

**APOV.**

No matter how many times I ran the finger prints, I still couldn't get a hit off of the criminal or worker database. I pushed myself away from the desk in frustration and my chair spun out across the room, leaving me a little dizzy.

Not being able to find anything here, I went in search of Bella who was meant to be running trace on the substances found on our victims.

"Bella, there you are. What's taking you so long?"

A groaning fom the corner of the room had me peering around the desk as Bella looked up from a computer screen.

"Hey Alice. Oh don't mind him." She said as she caught me staring at Mike. He was curled up in the fetal postion on the floor, his hands plastered firmly over his balls. "I just taught Mike a little lesson in personal space boundaries. Any luck on the finger prints?"

"Huh? Oh... No not yet. What did you do to him?"

"I told him if he learned to stay out of my personal space, I would keep my boots and knees out of his _very_ personal space."

"Ohh... 'Bout time too. Any luck on the metallic particles yet?"

"Yes. It was a coarsely crushed CD. There's no way in hell we can ever find out what was on it. Did you find out why our vic had shiny blood?"

"Nope. I'm running a more extensive search as we speak. I've never seen anything like it." I threw my hands up in defeat.

"Everything about this case baffles me. At first I thought it was a singled out attack. Then we found the woman, which makes me think a cheated spouse did it. Then there's a personal message to me tattooed onto the sole of the male vics foot. I really don't get where this is going Alice." Bella rested her head in her hands for a moment before dragging her fingers slowly down her face.

I look at Bella head on. She looks tired with an underlying hint of worry. Her hair is piled in a messy knot on top of her head and she has bags appearing under her eyes. "Bella, why don't you take a break? Go and get some coffee and a snack. Mike can run this."

She looked over to where Mike had climbed up off of the floor. "Let me know as soon as you find something." Mike quickly nodded his head, afraid to open his mouth. "Thanks Alice. Did you want anything?"

"No. My search should be done now and you know we're not allowed to eat in the labs."

"I kn-kn-know." She yawned as she sloped off rubbing her eyes.

I returned to the lab to see Jasper waiting for me. "Hey babycakes."

"Jasper. Well this is a nice surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Well," he said, getting up and enveloping me in his arms. "There is several things you can do for me, but they will have to wait until later." He pinched me on the butt making me squeal a little. "Right now though, I have some more swabs for you to go through."

"Aww you shouldn't have." I said in mock enthusiasm. "Who needs flowers when you have these?"

**BPOV.**

I has just sat down in the break room with a nice hot cup of coffee and a twinkie when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. Renee/Mom flashed on the screen. It had been a while since I had confronted her about Emmett and Charlie. I guess she gave me the space I had asked for. I should get this conversation over and done with.

"Mom."

"Bella, Phill and I have been talking and we decided that you can come and stay here while we try and talk this whole sorry situation out." This woman was on a whole new level of crazy.

"Renee, I'm not coming to Florida! I have a job to do, now if you'll excuse me I have to get on and do it."

"Sweetheart we really need to discuss this. How about we come and visit you?"

"No Mom. I'm not having you here. I've gotta go."

"Bella, ple.." I hung up the phone as James appeared in the doorway.

"I've just got off of the phone with Steven. He has agreed to fax over your old cases. We can go through them all, see which ones stick out the most or match any of the killers moves."

"O-kaaay." If I know Steven, which I do, he's going to send over every tiny little bit of paper work I've ever done. Wether it be a single arrest as a rookie or a high profile murder case.

I scoffed the twinkie down in two bites but took the coffee with me. James had left his office door open and was collecting sheet after sheet of paper flowing from his fax machine.

"Let me guess, Steven is sending all of my cases?"

James jumped and dropped several sheets of paper. "Bella! You startled me. Don't you come with like a bell or something?"

"Sorry boss. My stealth skills have got me where I am today. Where are we gonna start?"

"I was thinking at the beginning." James passed me over a stack of papers. They were all copies of arrests I had made as a rookie cop. These were ten years old.

"James, I don't think it's any of these. Most of them are just arrests for petty criminals. This person knows I am a detective. I've only been one for three years. It's got to be someone more recent. Stop the faxes, you're just wasting paper. I'm calling Steven to E-mail the files from the last three years over." James stared at me, mouth agape, with piles of paper on the floor at his feet.

Five hours and twenty minutes later we were still no closer to finding the identity of the killer. Edward had popped his head in around two in the morning to let us know that Emmett knew nothing, just as I had suspected. I stood up and stretched my back, sighing once all the kinks popped out.

I nudged James' foot with my own. He had fallen asleep looking through all the old arrests. I told him it was futile but he just wouldn't listen.

Men!

He snorted and sprung up from his seat, sending paper flying everywhere. "Wassa time?" He almost shouted.

"It's nearing six. Why?"

"Shit!" He exclaimed, frantically searching his office for his keys. "Vicky's going to be so mad at me."

"You're damn right I'm mad at you!" Came a cold voice from the door way.

James froze in his tracks and I turned to see a tall, red headed woman stride into the office and tap her foot impatiently on the small portion of floor not covered in paper. She was glaring daggers into the back of James' head.

He turned and gave her a sheepish smile. "Hey sweetie."

"Don't you fucking sweetie me!" She snapped. "James you promised me you'd be home for breakfast with the kids, yet here you are." Victoria swiped furiously at her eyes and her shoulders sagged a little.

James enveloped her in his arms and rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm so sorry baby. Come on. we'll drop the kids off with the nanny and I will spend the entire day with you."

"Promise?"

"I swear on my life. Let me just tidy this up.."

"No James. I'll do it. Go spend some quality time with your wife." I spoke from where I was crouched on the floor. I had begun picking up the papers and sorting them into their individual files. "It was a pleasure to meet you Victoria. James speaks fondly of you and your children all the time."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Darling, this is the departments new detective. Bella Swan. She's the one I had to go to Arizona for. The senior CSI."

"Oh. I see." Her voice was very void of emotion. "Likewise Bella. You should come for dinner sometime. It will be nice to get to know you better." There was something off about the look in her eyes as she left the office with James.

**EPOV.**

"Yo! Yo Edward! Wait up!" I turned to see Jasper running towards me. "Dude, I've been trying to get you on your cell. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, I had it on silent. James had me questioning Emmett."

"What for?" Jasper was shocked.

"Because of this." I handed him the photo of the tattoo.

"Is this for Emmett?"

"What do you think?"

"Bella?" Now he sounded even more shocked. "She's only been here a little while. You think someone followed her from Arizona?"

"I don't know right now. Maybe. Bella and James have been going over her old cases from her last job. No loose ends at the moment. They still had quite a few to go through when I stuck my head in there earlier. She's closed so many cases."

"You sound a little in awe of her." He raised a brow at me.

"I am." I admitted. "I want to be as good as she is. She doesn't miss a thing."

"That's a complete change of attitude from when she first arrived." He glanced at me at me suspiciously.

"Don't get me wrong, she's still an uber bitch, but she's good at what she does."

"Whatever man. Keep me posted on anything new you find. It's my case too, don't forget." Jasper patted my shoulder and walked off whistling.

* * *

**Soooo... Victoria's a cow.**

**Up next we have a little bit of daddy/daughter bonding. That's right, we finally get to meet Charlie :)**

**Much love xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Family.**

**BPOV.**

Three more weeks had passed and we were still no closer to finding the warehouse killer. James and I, even Alice, Edward and Tyler, sifted through all of my old case files and nothing stuck out.  
Every time we did find something a little similar it always turned up trumps. Either they were still in jail, emigrated or dead.

We had nothing solid to go on.

We still had no idea who the murdered man and woman were. No one had come forward to claim them and neither were in missing persons. They were taken to the city cemetary where they were buried in un-personalised graves. Just small wooden crosses with case numbers engraved on them, marked the final resting places of the two unfortunate souls.

That is the main reason why I'm here today at the rehabiliation clinic with Emmett. I was going to meet Charlie for the first time.

Emmett had been bugging me for weeks to come and meet him. I finally relented after he shouted at me for being a selfish bitch and that our father had a right to know the person I had grown into. He was right. I was being selfish. I was afraid he would reject me. Another blow to my already fragile heart.

"Emmett, how much longer do we have to wait? This place reminds me of a hospital. I hate hospitals." I bounced my knee impatiently, which for the umpteenth time Emmett placed his hand on to calm me.

"He was in physio, Bella. They can't just cancel because we show up."

"Mr Swan?" A young nurse walked over.

"Hi Maye. How is the old dude today?" Emmett greeted cheerily, while the nurse kept glancing at me. "Oh sorry, Maye this is my sister Bella. Bella this is Maye Morris. She is dads personal nurse."

"Pleasure to meet you, Maye." I smiled weakly.

"Likewise Miss Swan." She turned back to Emmett. "Your father is out of physio now, but it's left him a little tired and cranky. He's in his room." Maye handed us both a visitors pass on a lanyard and walked back to her station.

"Come on Bell. Time to meet the old man." Emmett said, while slipping the pass over his head. "Put that on or they'll mistake you for a patient."

I hastily slipped the pass over my head and followed him down a beige corridor. The decor was so drab here. Alice would hate it.

Emmett stopped and waited for a lift to arrive, ushering me ahead of him, before walking in and pressing the button for the third floor. The short ride up was quiet and tense. Emmett could tell I was nervous and stayed silent for my sakes. There was a soft ping and the doors opened. Emmett strode out, but it felt like my feet were stuck to the floor.

What if he doesn't like me? I suppose it wouldn't make much difference. After all, I had grown up not knowing him.

Emmett stopped and turned when he realised I wasn't following. "He's going to love you, you know." He said, sympathy shining bright in his eyes. "Even if he doesn't know you're coming." He added on as an after thought.

"EMMETT!" I yelled, making a few people poke their heads out of their rooms. "Sorry." I blushed, waving them off. "Em, what do you mean he doesn't know I'm coming? You said you had told him yesterday." I strode up to him and poked him hard in the chest.

"Yeah...I lied." He rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner. "I thought it would be a nice surprise for the old boy."

I rolled my eyes at his antics and continued to follow him down the hall. We stopped outside of room 3-1-6. The nameplate on the door said _C. Swan_. Emmett gave the door three hard raps with his knuckles.

"GO AWAY." Yelled a gruff voice from inside.

Emmett being Emmett pushed the door open anyway, ignoring the occupants wishes. "Aww c'mon pops, don't you wanna see your favourite son?"

"Emmett you're my only son." He deadpanned. "What are you doing here anyway? I only saw you yesterday."

I followed Emmett into the room. The man was sitting in a recliner, watching a football game on t.v. "I brought someone to see you."

"I don't wanna see no visitors." Grumbled the old man.

"Em, please. I don't want to upset him. I'll just go and come back another time." I started to back out of the room, but Emmett grabbed my hand.

"No, B. It's time you met him." He whispered. "Dad. I think you'll like this visitor." Emmett pulled me into Charlies line of vision.

He had salt and pepper hair, well it was more salt than pepper, but I suppose looking after Emmett does that to a person. I raked my eyes over his form. Medium build, barely any wrinkles, a bushy mustache that twitched a little. My eyes finally landed upon his and my breath was drawn from my body. His eyes were the same ones that stared back at me everytime I looked in a mirror for the past twenty eight years. Deep chocolate brown irises set into oval eyes, framed with thick heavy lashes. There was no denying this man was my father.

"Emmett, what's going on?" Charlie said gruffly, finally taking his eyes away from mine to glance at his son.

Emmett crouched down in front of our fathers chair. "I found her, Dad. I found Isabella."

"My little Izzy?" Charlie whispered, snapping his eyes back to mine. He pulled a pair of glasses from the breast pocket of his flannel shirt. Putting them on he finally got a good look at me. Tears sprung to his eyes as he took me in. "Oh baby girl, you've got so big." He wept.

I went and knelt down in front of him, placing my hands upon his knees. "It's me Daddy. I'm not going to leave you again." I rested my head against his knee as he stroked my hair.

"Emmett, put me on the couch. I want to have a proper cuddle with my daughter." I got out of the way and Emmett lifted Charlie out of his seat as though he weighed nothing. He gently placed him back down on the couch, propped up against the arm rest. Charlie patted the space next to him. "Izzy, please come sit. I need a hug."

I slid down into the space next to Charlie and his arm instantly wrapped around me. Cradling me softly, as though I'd break or disappear. I laid my head on his chest and hugged him back. I finally felt comforted since Jake had died. It felt like home.

I'm not sure how long we sat like that, clinging on to the other as though each of us wouldn't be real if we let go. Neither of us spoke, just sat in the quiet enjoying the warmth the hug brought us. At some point Emmett left to go and get a coffee and had yet to come back. I was glad for the alone time he was giving us.

"Excuse me, Mr Swan?" Nurse Morris knocked on the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but visiting times are over. Miss, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I pulled out of Charlies embrace and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll make plans to come and see you real soon Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, my little Izzy. Tell Emmett he's in for an ear bashing next time I see him."

"I will." I chuckled. "Bye, for now."

I left the room and Maye stepped in to give Charlie his meds. I left the door open and I could hear Charlie proudly telling her who I was.

* * *

**Yay we finally meet Charlie :) **

**This chapter is dedicated to my faithful reviewer Mayejrmorris. She also made the awesome story banner for this fic, as I have no clue how to work photoshop heh.**

**As always let me know what you think.**

**Much love x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Waste.**

**BPOV.**

"Bella! We've got another one!" Jasper burst into the break room, waving another autopsy photo around. He slid the picture across the table and there it was, bold as brass.

_**'I thought your case was getting cold,**_  
_**Your evidence is growing old.**_  
_**I bet you thought that I was gone,**_  
_**So come and find me Detective Swan.'**_

This time the tattoo was on the back of a raped and murdered stripper. "He's learned to rhyme." Jasper stared at me dumbfounded. "What?"

"Is that all you can say on the matter? 'He learned to rhyme'?" Yes, air quotes were used. "What's gotten into you? There is a serial killer on the loose and you haven't even batted an eyelid. What's up with that?" Jasper rarely got angry, but in this moment his chest was heaving and he looked like a caged animal.

"Jasper, calm down. I'm not going to go into a panic because there is no need for it." I placed the photo back down on the table, and looked up at Jasper. "Panic results in prosecuting the wrong people and looking for answers in the wrong places. Sorry, but it's not my case. All I can suggest is that you find any similarities in common with the warehouse killings. At least we know who the young girl gracing our autopsy table is this time. Jasper, I know I don't need to tell you how to do your job. Please, just stop worrying over this killer. It's not going to get us anywhere." I placed my hand on his forearm and smiled up at him.

Jasper half heartedly returned the smile and reluctantly left the break room. I went back to my dinner/breakfast but I had lost my appetite.

**EPOV.**

"Okay, who kicked Jaspers puppy?" I asked, walking into the break room. The room was empty save for Bella, who was pushing a chicken breast around her plate.

"That would be me." She mumbled, standing up from the table ready to throw her food out.

"Hey, if you don't want that I'll eat it." I stopped her, hating to see good food go to waste. "What is it?"

"It's a mozzarella and pesto stuffed chicken breast. I made it myself. Sorry, I ate all the vegetables."

"It's alright. Vegetables are overrated anyway." I said, tucking into the food. It was delicious. Bella can really cook.

"Wow, your kids must love you."

"I don't have kids." I scoffed around a mouthful of chicken, food particles spraying out. Where the hell did she get that idea?

"Oh, I'm sorry. I saw that photo you have up in your locker and I just assumed." She blushed bright red, her eyebrows knitting together into a frown.

Ahh, I see. I have a photo pinned up inside my locker of me and my sisters children. "Oh, no they are my niece and nephew. Bethany and Chad. That photo was taken on Chad's eighth birthday. He would be nine next month."

"Would be?" Bella sat across from me at the table. "What happened to him?"

Oh shit. I said too much. I stayed silent and chewed on the chicken, which suddenly tasted very dry in my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said anything." Bella held her hands up and backed away from the table.

I took a swig of my soda to clear my mouth. "NO! Sorry, I mean please don't leave. It's just hard to talk about them."

"I understand." She smiled at me. An actual smile. Not forced or sarcastic. A proper Bella Swan genuine smile.

"What time does your shift finish?"

She looked surprised by my question, but answered anyway. "In about twenty minutes. I just had to eat something before I began gnawing at my desk legs." She chuckled at her own funny.

"Great. I've got some paperwork that just needs signing off and then I'll be done. Can I take you out for a drink?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

Bella quirked an eyebrow at me. "It's not a date."

"Not unless you want it to be." I grinned. "Okay, okay. It's a joke." I said defensively, holding my hands up as Bella's hand twitched towards her gun. "Please? I'd just like to talk to someone who wasn't there and is not paid to listen to me. Please?"

Bella took her hand off of her belt and relaxed her pose. "Okay. One drink. Any funny business and I'm shooting your balls off and leaving."

She left the room and I relaxed back in my seat. I had a non-date date with Bella.

* * *

**Uh oh, the killer strikes again! **

**Working on the next chapter now. Updates won't be as frequent as they have the last couple of weeks ,as I am now back at work after my hols *booo hiss***

**Much love xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sad Tales.**

**BPOV.**

My mind was racing a mile a minute. I had just agreed to go out for a drink with Edward. I needed Alices help. I rounded the corner and caught up with her as she was leaving for the day.

"Alice! Oh good you haven't gone home yet. I need your help."

"Bellaaa." She whined, "I just pulled a double. I need my bed. Please don't tell me I have more work to do." She continued on in her whiny voice.

"Alice stop. No you don't have to do more work. I.. I just... I've agreed to go for a drink with Edward after work. I need some info on what he's like out of work."

Alice's eyes went wide and a shit eating grin spread across her face. "Oh Bella, this is huge! Edward hasn't seen anyone since the incident. Sure he sleeps around a bit but they are usually skanks he's picked up in bars. Not in a long time has he actually asked a person out. All those rumours about him being a womanizer are not all true. Oh my days. I never thought I'd see the day when he got back out there. Please Bella, Edward os a good man. He just comes across as a jerk to push people away." Alice continued to rabbit on and I found it hard to keep up. "Bella, please listen to me!" Alice slapped my arm.

"Ouch Alice!" I cried, rubbing my stinging skin.

"Pay attention to me then." She pouted. "As I was saying, if you do decide to persue something further with Edward, take it slowly. He tends to push people away if he fears they are getting too close to the real him. Oh Bella, you have no idea how happy this made me. Good luck!" She dashed out of the doors and towards the parking garage before I could blink. I stood there slightly dazed, wondering what the hell just happened.

"Bella! There you are." Edward jogged up to me. "All ready to go?"

"Uhh... I just need to grab my bag. Wait here for me." I walked off to the locker room, my head swirling with questions.

**EPOV.**

"What would you like to drink Bella?" We were stood at the bar in a hotel near the lab. I always come here for a quiet drink after a tough case.

"I'll have a half pint please." She murmured, blushing away.

I finally caught the barmans attention. "I'll have a half pint and a Budwieser thanks." I called over the music, slapping a twenty down on the counter. "Keep the change."

I grabbed our drinks and lead the way over to a small round table in the corner of the room. The music was a bit more muted here and we would be able to hear each other talk.

"Thank you for agreeing to come out with me today Bella."

"My pleasure Edward. Thank you for the drink, but I think you are avoiding the real reason you asked me out. Tell me, please." She said softly, placing her small hand on my forearm.

I couldn't fight the inevitable. Here goes nothing.

"My sister and I were always close growing up, but once we hit our teens we started to drift apart. I was a hard worker, always got straight A's. Makenna, not so much.  
She got into the wrong crowd, started using, then dealing, to selling herself on street corners. My parents and I fought with her constantly to get herself clean. By that time she had already had Chad.  
She left him with us, or rather my parents. I was away at college at the time. Makenna finally saw sense after a 'client' beat the ever loving shit out of her. She got help, became clean and was a good mom to Chad.  
Then her old pimp started calling around again. Demanded to see his 'son'. Makenna always went with them. She fell pregnant with Beth not long after. When the father found out he beat her again. The baby survived, but Macs spirit was broken. She was never the same since. My parents pressed charges on both men, but nothing came of it because Mac refused to testify. She was beyond caring. It broke my parents hearts.  
In the end they decided to put Makenna in an institute and Chad and Beth were raised by us. They were wonderful children. Bright, funny happy. Reminded me a lot of myself and Mac when we were growing up.  
It was Chad's eighth birthday and we had arranged a big party for him. All of his class mates and a few people who worked with me came. The party was going great until my mother received a phonecall that would change all our lives.  
Due to a security mix up at the institution where Mac was, she had somehow gotten free and had fled the building. We had felt it was safe enough to carry on with the party considering there was a lot of police there anyway. How wrong we all were. Mac got in and coaxed her kids inside the house, locking everyone else out in the process. With so many people there, nobody noticed anything unusual until we heard the gunshot. By then it was too late to save them.  
Makenna had drowned her children in the bathtub, put them to bed and then blew her brains out in their room.  
Three members of my family gone just like that. Snuffed out because someone failed to do their job properly. When that photograph in my locker was taken was the last time I saw those two kids alive. I keep it as a reminder of happier times."

I had gone through several more beers whle telling Bella my story and tears were silently streaming down both our faces.

"Oh Edward. I'm so sorry for your loss." Bella wrapped her arms around me and let me cry on her shoulder.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was sobbing my eyes out like a little bitch, I would of been happy to be so close to her boobs.

* * *

**Poor Edward. Such a sad ending to the lives of his family. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Much love xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**This is not a Drive-by... Well actually it is!**

**BPOV.**

Poor Edward. I held him close while he poured his heart out. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose three members of your family in all in one go. Losing Jake was bad enough.

"Edward?" I patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

Edward raised his head and looked me in the eyes. Damn, he looks hot even when he's been crying. Not a single tear stain or snot bubble in sight. Lucky bastard.

"Thank you for listening Bella. I really appreciate it, but there is no need to drive me home. I only live a few blocks away. I can walk." He rubbed his eyes, which were only slightly pink, and made to get up, but he wobbled on his feet..

I steadied him with my hands on his biceps, which flexed underneath my touch. "Come on. I'm not taking no for an answer. You're in no fit state to walk home by yourself." I wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders and walked him out to the parking lot. I was hoping the fresh air would of sobered him up a bit, but if anything it made him worse.

He stumbled on every third step he took and talked worse than Alice. When drunk, Edward turned into a right chatty Cathy. Most of it was unintelligable nonsense, although my ears perked up at the sound of my name.

"That Bella, she's so pretty. Shame she's such a grouch. If she took the stick out of her ass she'd be alright. I was so close to her boobs just now. I could of motorboated them until the cows come home."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him into the back seat of my car. "Do NOT puke in my car, Edward. If you do, you will need very invasive surgery to remove my boots from your ass!"

He waved me off and started crooning instead. "Oh Bellllaaaa, oh sweet Bellllaaaa. I wish I was your fellaaa, my sweeet Bellllaaaaaa..." He fell silent and I was getting ready to kiss my boots goodbye, when snoring started up in the back. I glanced in my rearview mirror and Edward was fast asleep, his chin bobbing on his chest as I drove along. What he failed to tell me before he fell asleep, was where he lived.

I drove around for a while and knowing I wouldn't be able to get him out of my car on my own, I parked outside of Emmetts house and sent him a quick text.

_**Em, need your help. Meet me outside. - Bella x.**_

A moment later and a light flickered on in the top window. Rosalies scowling face appeared between the curtains amd Emmett was at the front door in a pair of Spiderman sleep pants. I climbed out of my car and explained what had happened with Edward.

"And he just fell asleep? He didn't try any funny buisness?" Emmett looked shocked as I shook my head in the negative.

"He just sang for a little bit and it's like he had no brain filter. Whatever popped into his head came straight out his mouth."

"And you brought him here why?"

"He didn't tell me where he lives before he was out like a light. I'm sorry Em. I didn't mean to get you out of bed, but I just know I won't be able to lift him by myself."

"Come on Bee, he can crash on our couch." Said Emmett, as he began pulling Edward out of the backseat.

"Wait Em, he's still buckled in!" I reached across Edwards torso to unclip his seat belt, lost my footing and fell across his lap, right onto his very obvious erection.

Edward groaned, I yelped and Emmett burst out laughing.

I scrambled to get up, effectively elbowing Edward in the chin in the process. "Chu do that for?" He grunted, still groggy from his nap and he effects of the countless beers he had downed. "Mmmett. Whe'd d'you turn up?"

"Edward, we're at Emmetts house. You're going to crash here for the night, okay?" It was like talking to a small child.

"Mm'kay." He lazily climbed out of the car and nearly fell flat on his face as he caught his shoe on the kerb.

Emmett caught him around the middle and hoisted Edward to his feet. "C'mon dude. We've got a comfortable couch with your name on it."

"Thanks again Emmett. I really appreciate it."

"No worries Bee-Bee. I'll see you in the morning. Night."

"Night Em." I wandered off down the street to Alices. It really was a nice little neighbourhood.

I had just gotten to the front steps when I was suddenly blinded by a car with their headlights on full beam. A screech of tyres and the revving of an engine had me diving out of the way as the vehicle came hurtling towards me. Two gunshots rang out in my direction, but thankfully neither of the bullets hit me. The car swerved and sped off down the road.

Lights flickered on in most of the nearby houses. With this being one of the quiet neighbourhoods, nothing out of the ordinary rarely happened.

"BELLA!" Alice screeched from the top step. "Bella what the hell was that? Are you okay?"

Emmett and Rosalie came running down the street. "Bee?!" Emmett was on his knees beside me in an insant and started patting me down.

"I'm okay Em. Just a little shaken." I pulled myself up from behind the trash cans and rubbed myself off. "See, I'm fine."

"No Bella, you're not. You're bleeding." Alice looked frightened.

I looked myself over. "Where?" Then I felt it. Trickling down the side of my face. I raised my hand to touch my head, but Rosalie stopped me.

"Don't." She said, catching my wrist. "It needs to be cleaned."

"Emmett, how good are you at catching?" He looked at me perplexed, but I had no time to answer his unasked question as everything went black.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! Another close call for Bella. Oooh, who can the mystery drive-by shooter be?**

**Thoughts?**

**Let me know.**

**Much love x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Rude Awakenings.**

"Dude, wake up!"

A glass of ice cold water was thrown in my face and I sat bolt upright at the shock. I glared at the two dancing people in front of me.

"The fuck?! Stop blody dancing!" I moaned, holding my head in my hands. A slap to the face had me blinking in surprise and annoyance.

"We're not dancing and if you puke on my couch you can buy us a new one!" Rosalies bitchy tone cut through the haze in my head. I looked up at her and Emmett.

Rose was holding an empty glass, while Emmett thrust a full one with some type of green gloop in it into my hands.

"Drink." He ordered.

"Fuck that, I'm going back to sleep. The hell am I doing on your couch anyway?"

"You passed out in Bellas car without telling her where you live, dumbass. But that's not the point. Right now Bella needs your help. So drink that and lets get going."

I gulped down the thick mixture and instantly began to feel better. "What happened?"

"A car tried to run her down and then failed in an attempt of a drive by shooting." Emmett looked stricken.

"WHAT!" I fumed, blood boiling in my veins. "Where is she? Is she okay?" I jumped to my feet and was hastily pulling on my jacket.

"Calm down Edward or I'll have Rosie slap you again." Rosalie raised her hand ready to strike and I flinched backwards. "Bella is okay. Just a small wound to her forehead and she passed out at the sight of the blood."

Fuck! Head wounds can always be tricky. They bleed worse aswell. "Why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

"She hates them and I know you can clean her up without creating a huge medical bill." Emmett was right. I had trained under my father for three months while perfecting my first aid course.

"I'll see what I can do." We ran the short distance to Alices house and I made Jasper place her down on the couch. "Don't crowd her." I moved everyone back, but a small furry thing darted past my legs and jumped onto the back of the sofa. It was a cat.

"No Moggy, get down." Said Rosalie, attempting to move the small animal. The cat, Moggy I assume, hissed at Rose and swiped at her with her paw, effectively scratching Rose on the back of the hand.

Rosalie cried out in pain and Moggy settled herself on Bellas chest, purring.

I moved to the end of the sofa where Bellas head lay and the cat growled. It continued to growl at any of the others at any of the others if they moved too much.

I held my hand out for the cat to sniff. When I didn't get bitten or scratched, I ran my hand over her head. "Shh Moggy. It's okay. We just want to help her." I petted the cat again and her purring grew louder. "Rose, you should put a plaster on that once you've cleaned it. Cat scratches can be nasty."

Rosalie wandered off to the kitched to rinse the scratches, plucking a band aid from Alices first aid kit along the way.

I turned back to Bella and smoothed some loose tendrils of hair away from her face. She looked so peaceful laying there, it seemed a shame to disturb her and awaken the bitch within.

I examined the cut on her head. "This is good, not too deep. Just a graze. Head wounds always bleed badly."

I pressed gently against her skin and felt the muscle flinch underneath. Bella groaned and furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Ooh she's waking up!" Squealed Alice.

Well duh! I'm magic!

Bella blinked her big beautiful eyes open. Moggy was the first one there, checking to see if she was alright. They were practically nose to nose. "Good girl Moggy." She mumbled, giving the cat a scratch behind the ears.

She made to get up but I stopped her and gently pushed her back down by the shoulders. "Easy Bella. Can you stay put while I finish cleaning you up?" Please let me take care of you Bella.

"Edward, you're drunk. I can do it myself." She protested. Such a stubborn woman.

"And have you pass out at the sight of your own blood again? I don't think so. And I'm not drunk anymore, Emmett made me his hangover concoction. Does an excellent job of sobering a person up." I grinned at her. Thankfully no one objected to what I had said, so Bella settled back down on the couch. "Alice, have you got any disinfectant? There's some grit in the graze and from what Emmett tells me, it came from behind the trash cans. A whole plethora of bacteria could be in that cut right now."

"Excuse me! Can you not talk as though my head is going to fall off at any minute?! I've had grazes and cuts before, heck I've even been shot! Just stick a band aid on it and let me get up." Bella huffed, annoyance clear on her face.

Moggy got down and sauntered off, content in the fact that her mistress was okay. Bella was practically glaring holes through my skull.

I quickly doused some gauze in neat disinfectant and swiped it across Bellas forehead. "SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed. "GOD DAMMIT ED, YOU'RE MEANT TO DILUTE THE FUCKING STUFF!" She sat up and pushed me out of the way, storming to the kitchen. I could hear a tap running from my position on the floor and every so often a muttered curse word.

Aaand the bitch returns.

A slap to the back of my head brought me to my senses. "Ouch! What the hell Alice?" I groused, rubbing my scalp.

"Edward, you're an idiot. Simple as that. Now get your ass up off my rug."

"What did I do?"

"You mean aside from almost giving her a chemical burn?" Rose chipped in.

"No one asked you, bitch tits." I spat back.

Rose narrowed her eyes at me and Emmett stepped forward. "Don't talk to my wife that way."

"Well it's true. She is a bitch and it's like she has a permanent case of PMT!" I pushed passed them and went to apologize to Bella.

She was bent over the sink, using the reflective surface of a dessert spoon as a mirror, trying to get the last little flecks of dirt from her head.

"Bella?" She didn't even look round.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't pay attention to what Alice had handed me. I hope you're not hurt too badly."

"I'm not hurt Edward." She sighed deeply. "It just stung like a mother." She made a growling noise in the back of her throat and began furiously scrubbing at her head.

"Here, let me do that. You're just pushing the dirt further in." I walked over to her and stopped next to the sink. She sighed again and thrust the cloth into my hand. I dampened it some more and gently rubbed along the graze, effectively removing all traces of grit. "There we go, all clean." I rinsed the grit away and chucked the cloth in the sink.

Bella was still standing in the same spot with her head cocked to the side and her eyes locked on mine. "Thank you, Edward." She breathed, stepping closer.

"You're welcome." I murmured back, closing the distance between us.

Our lips were almost touching when she suddenly burst into tears. I blinked and stepped back, shocked at the sudden change in her emotions.

"Bella?" I asked, worried. She fell forwards onto my chest and sobbed. I had never seen anything like it.

Alice and Emmett came running into the room.

"What did you do?"

"What's the matter?"

They both asked their questions at the same time.

"I cleaned her up, she went to kiss me and burst into tears." I was confused.

"Emmett, how about you take Bella to her room. She's had a rough day." Alice smiled at him sweetly. "Edward and I need a little chat." She rounded on me.

Uh-oh...

* * *

**Ooh they almost kissed! Those pesky emotions ruin everything!**

**Sorry about the delay in updating. I was toying with this chapter for a while. It originally started as a BPOV but then I noticed it was pretty much the same as EPOV when Bella is on the couch and he's sorting out her head****.**

**As always let me know what you think. Reviews are, as always, much appreciated.**

**Love ya's! xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**No Explanations.**

**EPOV.**

"Sit down Edward. Would you like some coffee?" Alice was flitting around her kitchen like a hummingbird would a bush. It made me uneasy. Like a predator playing with it's food before it goes in for the kill.

"Uhh, no thank you, Alice. I'm good." She poured me a cup anyway and sat across from me at her small table.

She blew on her own drink to cool it before taking a sip. "Edward, has Bella told you about Jake yet?" She glanced at me over the rim of her mug.

Jake? Jake? Why does that name sound so familiar?

Oh that's right, Emmett kept mentioning him when I questioned him.

A throat clearing brought me from my thoughts. Alice had set down her mug and was doing the whole 'bitch brow' thing.

"No." I finally answered her. "Who the heck is he?"

"It's not my place to say E. Just know this, he was her partner in Arizona. In more ways than one." Alice got up from the table and picked up her mug. "The couch is set up for you. Rosalie refuses to have you back in her house. Good night Edward."

Alice left the room but I didn't hear her climb the stairs. I drank down the coffee in one gulp, enjoying the burn as it went down. I made my way back to the living room and found Jasper sitting in the armchair reading a homicide report. "Alice is in with Bella." He said, without looking up. "Bella has been through a lot, without your dumb fuckery adding to the mix. Goodnight E." Jasper clapped me on the shoulder and headed for the stairs.

The house was silent.

I think this was probably the first time I had been in Alices home and there wasn't noise. I laid down on the sofa, pulling the blanket over me. In the glow from the street lamp outside, I caught a glimpse of two flashing green eyes bounding towards me. Moggy settled herself down on my stomach and began purring. It wasn't long before I drifted off myself.

**BPOV.**

I felt like an idiot.

I had grown to care for Edward and I really did want to kiss him. But all of my memories of Jake came rushing to the front of my mind and it felt like I was betraying him somehow.

I lay in the dark, staring at the ceiling. I missed the sound of Moggy asleep on the end of my bed. Alice had informed me when she left my room, that Moggy was fast asleep on a snoring Edward.

Traitor.

My forehead still stung from the antiseptic Edward put on me earlier. Sighing, I climbed out of bed and put on my desk lamp. Picking up a pen and a pad of paper, I tried for the life of me to remember any details about the car or shooter, but nothing stuck out. The car was black, I know that much.

I threw down my pen in frustration and glanced at the clock. My stomach growled. It was almost three in the morning. Two hours had passed since Edward and I had left the club.

Bar?

Hotel?

Whatever. I left my room in search of something to eat.

I had just sat down at the kitchen table with my grilled cheese sandwich when Moggy trotted into the room, closely followed by Edward.

"Morning." He yawned.

"Sorry if I woke you. I was trying to be quiet."

"Don't sweat it Bella. It wasn't you that woke me anyway. It was a stretching feline with very sharp claws that woke me." He smiled, bending over and scratching Moggy behind the ears. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"Couldn't sleep." I replied simply, taking another bite of my grilled cheese.

As quick as lightning, Edwards hand shot out and snatched the other half of my sandwich off of my plate. "Hey!" I protested. Before I could blink, he had scoffed the lot. "Oh you're going to regret that." He gave me a cocky wink and swallowed.

Almost immediatly he turned red and started gasping for water. He ran to the sink and began drinking straight from the tap. I poured him a glass of milk and tugged him away from the sink.

"What was in that food?" He gasped between giant gulps of milk.

"Pepper Jack cheese topped with finely chopped jalapeneos and tobasco sauce." I grinned, taking another bite. Edward just sat there speechless, blinking at me. I finished the remainder of my sandwich and went to make myself another. "Want another one, Ed?"

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Calling me Ed? You know I hate it."

"What's wrong with Ed? Better than stuffy old Edward."

"Not really. I like my name as it is, Isabella."

I swivelled on the spot, knife in hand. "That's not my name."

"Yes it is."

"It's Bella. Nothing else. Just Bella." I turned back to my chopping.

"Okay, just Bella. You still never answered my question."

"Ugh, why do you have to be so infuriating?" I growled.

"Because I can and that still doesn't answer my question." I could tell he was smirking. I was pissed.

"Because I know you hate it and I know you can't act on it even though it pisses you off so much. I love the look you get, like you want to punch me in the face, but you can't, because you're too much of a gentleman." My chest was heaving and I was slightly out of breath, my eyes swimming with tears.

Edward stood up and was in front of me in a flash. "Please don't cry." He said, before his lips crashed down onto mine. Kissing me as though our lives depended on it.

I resisted a little at first and Edward growled in the back of his throat. Oh what the hell, I thought. I threw myself into the kiss, fisitng Edwards hair in my hands. It was really soft. His hands roamed the expanse of my back, finally coming to rest on my ass. He lifted me onto the counter top and I parted my knees, allowing him to step forwards. Our chests were flush together, not even a sheet of paper could squeeze through the gap.

He moved his kisses across my jawline as we both needed to breathe. "Oh Bella." He groaned. "What do you do to me?"

I panted against his chest, my hands resting atop his on my thighs. I must be mad but I was about to do something completely out of character for me.

"Edward," I whispered, afraid to talk any louder. "Come to bed with me."

* * *

**Yay they finally kissed and will they, or won't they, sex it up in the bedroom?**

**Next chapter is being typed up now, so you won't have to wait long my pretties :)**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Much love xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Zest and Spice Makes Everything Nice.**

**BPOV.**

I don't know how we made it to my bedroom without knocking anything over, because as soon as I had finished talking Edward attacked my mouth with his again. We stumbled and groped our way out of the kitchen, my grilled cheese left abandoned on the side board.

We fell down onto my bed and I tugged at his clothes like a woman possessed.

Edward was deftly flicking open the buttons of my blouse. His hands went to my boobs, up and under the cups of my bra. Never have I been more thankful than now for a front clasp bra.

I closed my eyes at the sensation of his mouth on my chest. Nipping. Licking. Sucking.

My nails scraped up his back, taking his t-shirt with them. Edward removed his mouth from my breasts long enough to rip his tee over his head. He flung it across the room and with a groan he returned to what he was doing, grinding himself into me in the process. My hips bucked up to meet his. I growled in frustration at the amount of fabric between us. I managed to roll us over and I sat up in his lap. I shed my blouse and bra, leaving us both in our pants.

I spread my hands over the contours of his chest, running my fingers over his well defined muscles and feeling them contract under my feather light touch, as I traced an outline on the three interlocked stars he had tattooed over his heart. One for each member of the family he had lost.

"Mmm Bella." He breathed. "That feels so good and torturous at the same time." I could feel him hard and pulsating beneath me. I rotated my hips on his, enjoying the groan he emmitted. I did it again and his hands flew out to stop my hips. "Do that again Bella and I'm gonna come in my pants. I want to be in you."

His words awoke a fire in me. I crawled down his lap and tugged at his belt and fly. _Dammit! Why do the buttons on mens jeans have to be so stiff?!_

Edward pushed my hands out of the way and flicked open the button with ease.

_Cocky sod._

I plunged my hands into his boxers, wrapping my hand around his manhood. "Ungf, Bella." He thrust himself into my hand a couple of times as I toyed with the head of his penis.

He sat up abruptly and kissed me ferociously. We rolled again and once more I was pinned beneath him.

"I like this position much better." He smirked, holding my hands above my head.

I wriggled beneath him and he growled playfully. My pants and underwear were gone in an instant, only to be replaced by a very naked Edward.

_When did that happen?_

His hands ran up the inside of my thighs, effectively parting them. I was laid open and bare to him.

Kissing his way down my torso, stopping to gently bite down on each one of my nipples, Edward finally reached the apex of my thighs. He paused. "Oh please, Edward." I begged, attempting to move my hips which were being held down by his large hands.

"You're pierced." He said, lightly tugging on the small hoop I had down there. I almost flew off the bed at the sensation it caused, moaning loudly. He did it again and the same thing happened. "Fascinating." He murmured.

"The only thing that's fascinating, would be how you manage to walk out of here if I shot your balls off! Now fuck me!" I almost yelled.

Edward didn't need telling twice. He was on me in a second, our lips melding together in another scorching kiss.

"You ready baby?" He asked as he positioned himself at my entrance.

I bucked my hips up in answer, taking the tip of him in. With a deep groan Edward pushed himself in all the way.

He was big and balls deep.

"Damn you're tight. Feels so good." He stilled for a moment to acclimatise us both to the feeling of one another. He moaned again and started thrusting. It wasn't long before my orgasm started to build. Curling tighter and tighter in my abdomen.

"OH GOD, YES!" I yelled. "SO CLOSE!" I threw my head back into the pillows and thrust my hips up to meet everyone of his downward strokes. My hands fisted the bedding below me.

Edward was kissing me again, our tongues battling for dominance, our breath running short.

"Come with me Bella." He panted in my ear before nibbling on my earlobe. "I'm nearly there."

I grabbed onto his ass, pushing him down into me harder and harder. I don't know how he managed it, but Edward squeezed one of his hands between us and began to furiously rub my clit, tugging at the piercing in the process.

My orgasm erupted, leaving me breathless and spasming around him. He thrust a couple more times before he stilled and emptied himself within me.

With a final groan, Edward collapsed on top of me. I held onto him tightly, enjoying the weight of him pressing me into the mattress. He made to get off me, but I held on to him tighter. "Don't. Just stay like this a while. Please." I begged. He lay his head in the crook of my neck and peppered soft kisses there.

Now I had relaxed and the realisation of what I had just done hit me, all the old memories of times like this with Jake came swimming to the surface of my mind.

Once again, I burst into tears.

* * *

**Phew! Two updates in one evening, and one of them a lemon. Aren't you all lucky :)**

**So they finally got together, but will Bella be now having second thoughts?**

**Please let me know what you think, as this is the longest lemon I have ever written. Too much? Not enough? I need info my dears!**

**Much love xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Argumental.**

**EPOV.**

Wat the hell?

I had just had the best sex, possibly ever and now the woman lays here crying!

I'm not that bad am I?

"No. You were brilliant."

I frowned and raised my head to look into Bellas eyes. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes." She sniffed as more tears leaked from her eyes.

"Sorry. My brain filter must not be working."

"'s okay." She mumbled

"Can I ask why you're crying then?"

"I'm sorry. I just... I can't explain it."

"Let's clean up and we can talk." I slowly pulled out of her and she winced slightly. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all. It's just been a while."

I wandered off to the adjoining bathroom and wet a wash cloth. Bella was curled up on her side facing the wall when I went back in. "Bella?" I whispered, in case she was asleep. I got no reply and when I approached the bed she had her eyes closed.

Not sure if she was faking being asleep, I whispered that I was going to clean her up before kissing the shell of her ear. I freshened her up the best I could and tossed the washcloth in the laundry hamper, before sliding into the bed behind Bella.

I covered her in the duvet and settled down on my back. I placed my hand on her hip, not in a sexual or possessive way, just in a way to let her know I was here if she needed me.

The last thing I heard before I succumbed to slumber was a small "Thank you."

**BPOV.**

Edward was just so sweet after our rampant sex session, but I feigned being asleep just so I could avoid the conversation I knew we needed to have. The poor bloke was probably confused, heck I knew I was.

With the sun shining brightly through the window and me being unable to sleep anymore, I carefully slipped out of bed. Pulling on my silk robe I crept out of my bedroom.

What I wasn't prepared for was Alice.

She had dragged a chair from the kitchen and set it up against the wall opposite my door. She was perched upon it like a small tropical bird in her multicoloured maxi dress, sipping from a cup of coffee.

I stopped short at the sight of her. "Morning Alice." I tried the cheerful approach.

"Don't you morning me missy! I've been up half the night. Right now it's afternoon for me!" For some reason Alice looked livid.

"Why are you so mad? What did I do?" I pushed past her and entered the kitchen, pouring myself some juice from the fridge.

"Bella, I'm not mad at you. I'm worried for you. Don't think Jasper and I didn't hear you two last night. Just three months ago you were still grieving over Jake."

I could feel my face growing hot. Alice was right but I wasn't going to let her know it. Who was she to tell me how to run my life?

"You know what Alice, it's none of your buisness. So what if I wanted a bit of male company last night. Hell I have to listen to you and Jasper go at it like rabbits! You can't tell me how to rum my life. I am an adult and you are not my mother. Yes, I was still mourning Jake, but there is such a thing as moving on. It has been five years after all, just like everyone's been telling me all this time." There was a soft pop and my feet were suddenly wet. The juice carton I had been holding, or rather squeezing, had given way under the force of my grip.

"Fine Bella. Do what you want, but don't expect me to pick up the shattered pieces of your heart when it all comes crashing down around you. I bet you still aren't planning to tell Edward about Jake, are you?" She glared at me and tapped her foot impatiently. "I didn't think so." She snapped when I didn't reply.

"You know what, Alice? I don't have to put up with this. Find yourself a new room mate. I'm leaving!"

* * *

**Will Bella stick to her word?**

**Now I'm not a review whore or anything, but I was really disappointed at the measly amount I received for the last two chapters. A big thank you to the few that did review. I really appreciate the time you took to let me know what you thought. Big hugs to you all :)**

**The next chapter will be up soon.**

**Much love x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Making Up With No Kissing.**

**EPOV.**

I was sitting up on the edge of the bed, rubbing my eyes, when the bedroom door creaked open and a red faced Bella creeped in.

"Muh-muh-morning." I yawned, making a startled Bella jump and look at me apologetically. She wandered over and stood between my legs. My hands automatically went to her hips and glided smoothly over her silk covered flesh, until they rested on her ass.

"I'm so sorry. Did we wake you?" She nibbled her lip. The very lip I really wanted to kiss right now.

"Well, I was having this amazing dream about a CSI and a lab tech mud wrestling. Their shouts gradually got louder until I woke up and there was no mud, just screaming. Bit disappointed really." I chuckled, but Bella didn't see it that way. Once more her eyes were swimming in tears and she stepped away from me.

_What the hell is wrong with this woman? She's like a leaky faucet._

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, noticing the panicked look on my face. "I'm such a horrible person."

I stood up in all my naked glory and gathered her in my arms. "Shh, don't talk nonsense." I soothed, rubbing her back. "What's got you so upset?" I walked backwards with her until my legs hit the matress. I sat down and nestled her in my lap, her head tucked under my chin.

"Alice thinks I am because I'm moving on from Jake. There's a serial after me and I woke you up." Tears dripped off of her chin and splashed onto my arm.

"Oh Bella, of all the things to cry over, waking me up is _not_ one of them." I chuckled, cradling her head against my chest. "Bella? If it's not too much to ask, will you tell me about Jake?"

I felt her body stiffen in my grip, but her head nodded in affirmation. "Okay."

So that's where we stayed for the rest of the morning. Bella talking non-stop in a small monotone voice, as though she was detatched from the conversation. I learnt how he was her first everything. How he proposed. How they solved their first case together. Everything, right up to how he died. I even knew the poor buggers favourite colour for crying out loud!

By the time Bella finished talking her voice was raspy and her throat was dry. I went to move her to the bed so I could fetch her a drink, but she clung onto me for dear life and begged me not to leave her.

"Shh baby. I'm not going anywhere. I was just going to get you a drink." I stroked the hair away from her face and kissed her soft pouty lips. "Be right back."

I flung Bellas door open, forgetting the fact that I was as naked as the day I was born, and came face to face with a very startled Jasper, who had his hand raised to knock on the door.

"Edward!"

"Jasper." I nodded in greeting.

"You know you're naked right?"

"Yep. I do now."

"Ohh-kaaay. I'll, uh, just be in the lounge." Jasper put his hand over his eyes and turned away towards the other room.

I retreated backwards into Bellas room and shut the door. The sound of giggling from behind me let me know that Bella had witnessed the whole thing. I turned to find her naked, laying on her side and swigging from a bottle of _water_.

"What the? Where did...? Huh?" I was speechless.

"Sorry. I forgot to tell you that I have a mini fridge stocked with water under the desk. Did you see the look on Jaspers face?!" She erupted into another fit of giggles and almost choked on her water. "I'm okay. She croaked, after I rushed forward to pat her on the back. "I'd be even better if you kissed me." She looked up at me coyly from under her lashes.

Oh yes! I'm loving this Bella!

**BPOV.**

Edward and I lay panting in each others arms after another heated roll in the sack, when there was a tentative knock on my door.

"Bella?" I could make out the southern notes of Jaspers voice anywhere. "I was hoping you would of come out by now, but it seems I was mistaken. When you've got a moment, I'd like to speak with you."

I looked to Edward with raised eyebrows and he just shrugged in response. "Uhh, I'll be right out." I called back. Hopping out of bed, I scurried into the bathroom.

I didn't bother with a shower, just a quick stripwash. A moan from the doorway made me grin and my heart race. I looked round to see Edward leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and his cock at half mast once more.

"See something you like?" I teased.

"You know it, baby." He breathed back.

"Well I'm sorry mister, not this time. You'll have to wait. Down boy." I stroked him once as I walked past and Edward caught my hand as I let go of him.

"Take a shower with me?"

"I can't, because I know we will end up doing more than just washing ourselves and I fear they will batter down the door with blindfolds on if I take any longer."

"Tease!"

"Take a shower!" I walked to my closet and pulled out some yoga pants and a tight tank top. No bra needed. I grabbed a pair of boy shorts and hastily got dressed, pulling my hair up in a bun in the process. Leaving Edward in the bathroom, I flung open my door and had to quickly duck to avoid a flying fist. "What the fuck, Jasper!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I wasn't trying to hit you." He held his hands up in surrender.

"What is so urgent that you need to keep trying to bang down my door?"

"I need to talk to you about what went down between you and Alice this morning."

"I'm sorry Jasper, that is between Alice and I." I walked past him into the kitchen.

The remnants of my midnight snack were still strewn across the sideboards. I hastily began tidying away and wiped down the surfaces, all the while Jasper watched me from the door way.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Say your piece, Jasper." I said, pouring out two cups of coffee.

"I need to know that you're going to listen to me." He stepped further into the room.

I offered him the cup of hot liquid and sat down at the table. "I'm a woman Jasper. I can multitask. What do you want to say so badly?"

He sat down opposite me and drank from his cup before opening his mouth to speak. "Bella, I know I don't know you all that well and I would like to rectify that at some point. Alice means the world to me and when she is hurtin', I'm hurtin'."

"So what's your point Jasper?" I huffed, getting impatient.

"I want you and my fiancee to kiss and make up, as it were."

"Fine. I'll apologise if she will. There will be no kissing and don't think I missed that you called her your fiancee." I stood from the table and poured my coffee away. That shit tasted vile. "Where is she?" Jasper pointed up stairs, but remained where he was. I inwardly rolled my eyes and left the room.

I had never ventured upstairs in this house. Mainly because I had no need to and because I respected Alices privacy. I reached the top step and gasped.

All of the interior walls had been knocked down to create one large open spaced room with a smaller room in the corner. Her bathroom I suppose. There was floor to ceiling windows, letting in as much natural light as possible. One whole wall was dedicated to racks upon racks of clothes and all along the bottom ran countless pairs of shoes. The room was painted a dusky pink with off white antique furnishings.

Alice sat with her back to the stairs on the middle of a plush four post bed. "Jasper, please stop asking. I don't want to come downstairs right now." She said in a small voice.

"I don't have the correct apendages to be Jasper and I won't ask you to come down if you don't want to." I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

I saw Alice stiffen on the bed. "Finished packing all your things up?"

"Alice please. I didn't mean it. I said it in the heat of the moment."

"Funny, that seems to happen a lot with you. Does Edward know it's just in the heat of the moment, or haven't you told him?"

"Alice, that's enough! I came up here to make amends, not fight with you more." I sat down on the opposite side of the bed to her, our backs to one another. "My feelings towards Edward have changed. Yes, I hated his guts when I first got here, but he's been so sweet to me recently. He told me all about his family and he took care of me when I was hurt. I admit it still hurts when I think of Jake and this feels like I'm... I dunno - cheating on him somehow. But things feel different with Edward. I can't really explain it."

I felt Alice shift on the bed behind me. "Bella, I don't want to fight with you either. You're the only proper friend I have. I'm just worried for you, that's all. I mean you had someone shoot at you and nearly run you down last night. You banged your head and now all of a sudden you're hooking up with Edward. I just hope you're not with him on impulse after yesterdays events." Her small hand rested on my shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"I understand Alice, I really do. Yes life is too short to be dwelling on the past, but I dont intend to fast forward my life either. I've had feelings for Edward for a while now. I was just pushing them away because I was afraid for Edwards safety. Someone's out to get me and I don't want to see the ones I love get hurt."

"You love him?" Alice sounded shocked.

"No. I don't know. Maybe. Yes. I feel like this is meant to last. Like you and Jasper, Mrs-soon-to-be-Whitlock!"

"You know?!"

"Jasper told me a couple of months ago that he was thinking about it and he let slip just now that you're his fiancee. When did he propose?"

Alice bit her lip and looked a little afraid. "Three weeks ago."

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?" I was shocked.

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to tell you but then I thought what if it brings back old memories of Jake for you. I didn't want to cause another melt down for you."

"Alice I would of been happy for you. Hell, I am happy for you. Yes, Jake is still in my thoughts and I am a little sad, but I'm okay. I now realise that Jake and I was not meant to be and to move on. I have to let him go. So, no more secrets okay?"

"Okay."

I turned in my seat and tackled Alice to the bed. "Show me this ring then missy." Alice reached over and pulled out a ring box from her night stand. Tiffanies. Typical Jasper. "Ugh, Tiffanies, really? That's so cliche." I joked, nudging her in the side.

"Shut up! I love it." She opened up the small box and pulled out the small gold band. It had three coloured gemstomes on the front, a small blue and purple each side of a larger red heart.

"It's beautiful Alice. Suits you perfectly. What do the stones represent?"

"It's mine and Jaspers birthstones alongside a heart shaped ruby." She slid the ring onto her left ring finger.

"Perfect fit." I murmured. "You're so lucky Alice."

"I know." She grinned, wrapping her arms around me. I knew then that everything between us was going to be okay.

* * *

**Phew. Longest chapter yet. Hope you lovelies enjoyed it.**

**Next chapter up tomorrow.**

**Much love x**


	30. Chapter 30

**HIDE!**

**EPOV.**

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Working a double shift was never a problem, but this was my third one this week and I was knackered.

I hadn't slept with Bella since she had her heart to heart with Alice. I don't know what went down between them but Bella has seemed distant ever since.

That was nearly a month ago!

It's not like I haven't been trying either. I'm nicer to work with. I listen to everything she says. Even resorted to begging her to come out for drinks with me.

Nothing's worked.

I turned my attention back to the pile of videotapes I had been dusting for prints. Our new case was running us all ragged.

Three men found dead inside of a locked film studio. No evidence of a break-in and no marks left on the victims bodies. It's like they all just dropped dead by themselves. It was baffling.

A commotion outside the lab made me turn away from my work once more. I could hear raised voices but only caught snippets of the conversation.

"...- me see my daughter."

"Ma'am, if you could just wait in the other room."

"NO! I WANT TO SEE..."

A hand suddenly placed firmly over my mouth made me jump, but prevented me from making any sound. My eyes grew wide and my breathing grew erratic. I didn't have my gun on me either.

_This is it Cullen_, I thought, _you're done for_.

"Shh." A harsh whisper in my ear. "Edward, calm down, please." It hissed. _Bella?_

I stopped struggling and my breathing returned to normal. Bella removed her hand from my mouth slowly and I turned around to face her. "What..?"

"Shhh." She glared. "Hide me."

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Please, I'll tell you later. Just hide me." She whispered back, eyes wide. She looked scared.

"Get under the desk."

"It's solid wood!"

"Pull out the drawers. Large space behind them. The desk is hollow. Just trust me."

Bella and I hastily pulled out the three drawers and she crawled in as the voices in the corridor grew closer and louder. The bottom two drawers went back in a dream but the top one was being a bitch. "Dammit, get in you cunt!" I yelled.

The door flew open and James was in the doorway. "Cullen! You seen Swan anywhere?" He demanded.

"No Sir. Not since we came back from the crime scene. Maybe she went out." The lie slid off of my tongue as easy as that.

"What's wrong with your drawer?"

"The damn thing has come off of it's runners. Won't go back in."

James stepped into the room and a tall middle aged woman with a tan and straggly hair took his place in the doorway. She looked eagerly around the room.

"Let me try." He said, yanking the drawer away from me.

Oh god, he's going to see Bella in there. Will he give her away and alert the woman to the fact that there's someone inside my desk? I stepped back and could see Bella from where I was. She looked terrified.

James bent down and now I knew for sure he could see her in there.

Oh crap.

"I see what your problem is Cullen. You've got something stuck back there." Bella was shaking her head vehemently, mouthing the word 'please' over and over. James reached into the space and I thought for sure he was going to drag Bella out. Instead he quickly grabbed a cotton swab lid and flattened it between his finger and thumb. "Here you go. should slide in like a dream now." He dropped the piece of crumpled plastic into my palm and gave me a look that said I was going to be called into his office again. "When you do see Bella, let her know I want to see her in my office." James ushered the woman out and shut the door firmly behind him.

I bent down and gave Bella the thumbs up. She closed her eyes in relief.

I waited until James and the woman had turned the corner at the far end of the corridor before helping Bella out.

"Thank you Edward." She said, climbing out of the gap made by the drawers.

"Bella what is going on? Who is that woman?"

"Edward, I'm sorry. I will explain it all later. I'm sorry." With that she was up and out of the door faster than I could blink.

Frustrated and confused, I turned back to my work.

**BPOV.**

I wanted to tell Edward everything, I really did. But how does one explain to the person they love, that's right love, that you think your own mother is the serial killer?

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! I bet you all didn't see that coming ;)**

**Sorry it's a short chapter but my day has been a lot more hectic than I thought it was going to be.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Much love xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Danger!**

**BPOV.**

I have had my suspicions for a while now. Probably a couple of days after the failed hit and run.

I had received yet another voicemail from Renee.

_'I know where you are Bella. I'm in town and we need to talk. You can't hide from me forever.'_

I had played that message over and over trying to tell whether or not she had been lying. She sounded quite menacing. I had never heard my mother like that before.

I had gotten clues in the past messages she had left me too.

_'Bella, I'm trying out a new poetry course. I wish you would answer your phone so I could read you some of it.'_  
_'Bella, Phil has a new car. It's a black BMW with tinted windows. You should visit so we can show you.'_  
_'Bella, I have a friend who's a tattooist. She said she can give me lessons!'_

The list goes on.

I had a large manilla envelope full of printed messages, e-mails and voicemails hidden in my room. I tried desperately to believe it wasn't true, but the way she acted in the lab just cemented my suspicions further. I really wanted to talk to Edward about it all but I feared I would end up telling him something else entirely.

I was late.

Three weeks to be precise.

I had put it down to stress originally and told myself I was overdoing it, that's why I was tired all the time. But I knew I was wrong. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't even admit it to myself.

I knew Alice could tell something was wrong, but I played it off each time she mentioned it. Moggy was being extra clingy too. I read that cats can sense these things.

It was four days after I had dodged Renee at the precinct when the next body showed up.

Elderly Italian, Caius Alphonso Volturi, was found beaten and tied to a tree in the grounds of a care home in which he resided. The tattoo across his back read -

_**You thought you could fool me,**_  
_**well I guess you're wrong.**_  
_**Let's play hide and seek,**_  
_**ISABELLA MARIE SWAN.**_

She knew. She knew I was in that desk.

I was on my way out to pick up the file when I popped in and let James know where I was going.

"James, I have a feeling I know who the serial is. I just need to grab some files from home. I will be back in thirty minutes." I darted out of his office before he could even speak and headed straight out to my car.

The drive home took longer than anticipated. I was followed, so I took a few detours to shake them.

Once I was sure I had lost my tail I went home. I unlocked the front door and should of known straight away that something was wrong. Moggy didn't run to rub herself against my ankles like she always does.

"Moggy?" I called out. A small meow came from upstairs and her head poked through the railings of Alices room. "What are you doing upstairs puss? You know you're not allowed up there." I went up to get her but something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention.

My bedroom door was shut.

I always leave it open for Moggy, so she can use the litter box in my bathroom.

I drew my weapon and slowly made my way back down the stairs, careful to avoid the creaky one at the bottom. I silently crept towards my room, doing a quick sweep of the kitchen as I passed. I stood outside of my bedroom door, grabbed the handle and flung it open. What I saw made my blood run cold.

In big red letters spray painted across the wall was - **FOUND YOU!**

I turned to exit my room but was hit from behind. A rough cloth was placed over my mouth and nose, forcing me to breathe in the chemical on it. The room started to spin and the last thing I remember was my gun going off.

* * *

**Oh no! Will poor Bella be alright?**

**Next chapter should be tomorrow. Or tonight if you're lucky. ;)**

**Much love xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Taken.**

**EPOV.**

"Cullen!" James barked at me as I walked past his office. Wondering what it was that I had done wrong now, I turned back and entered the room.

"Yes James." I sighed.

"You seen Swan anywhere? Don't tell me she's hiding in a desk again."

"No Sir. I onestly have not seen her. Not since she said she was going to visit you."

"Damn."

"What's wrong?"

"We had another message on a cadaver found outside of a care home. Swan has been compiling evidence and had to run home to grab a file. That was over an hour ago. She said she was only going to be thirty minutes. I have a bad feeling about this."

I did too. I cared about Bella. A lot. She may have been distant with me since our tryst a few weeks ago, but I still wanted her. "Shall we send out a squad car?"

James opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his mobile going off. "What Marcus?" James growled.

I didn't hear what Marcus said but whatever it was caused all of the blood to drain from James' face. "I'll assemble my team." Was all he said before hanging up.

"Sir?"

"Edward, sit." He said while typing furiously on his phone. Within seconds I could hear the alert tones of cell phones going off through the building. Jasper and Tyler were the first to arrive, quickly followed by Lauren, Leah, Seth and Alice of all people.

"Squeeze in and shut the door." James said solomly. Alice shut the door and pushed her way through to Jasper. "Now you're all here, I have some terrible news. A member of our team has been taken.

A murmur went through the small crowd as my heart started beating a mile a minute. _Bella._

"Detective Swan is missing. Miss Brandon, I'm sorry but your home is now a crime scene. Do you have somewhere to stay until the area has been throughly searched with a fine toothed comb?"

Alice nodded, tears in her eyes as she clung to Jaspers arm.

"What happened?" Seth piped up from the back.

James started to speak again but I didn't hear a word of it. All sound was shut out as I could only hear the whoosh whoosh whoosh of blood pounding in my ears.

"Edward? Edward? EDWARD!" I looked up and saw the offie was empty save for James. "Are you alright son? I've been calling you for five minutes now."

"I want this case." I croaked out.

"No can do. Jasper and Seth are already on their way to Miss Brandons home. I want you here where I can keep an eye on you. We have squad cars out patrolling the streets. Every corner is covered. All airports, stations and state lines have been alerted. I know how close you and Bella have become. I don't want you to do anything rash. Go and sit with Alice in the breakroom. I will let you know if there is any news."

I couldn't move. My body felt like lead. James hauled me to my feet but my legs felt like they were made of jello.

"Easy. Come on." James helped me out of his office and once he was sure I could walk on my own, he let me go and returned to his desk.

I wobbily made my way down the corridor, thoughts racing through my head. I stopped at the breakroom door and saw Alice silently crying to herself. She looked up when she sense I was there. Her eyes were bloodshot and herr usually immaculate make-up was smeared down her face. I had to do something.

Finding the strength in my legs to run, I did just that.

I ran all the way to the parking garage and jumped in my car.

_I will find you Bella_, I thought as my tyres screeched against the asphalt. I saw James shouting angrily at me in my rear view mirror, but I didn't care what he had to say as I sped out of the lot.

* * *

**Sorry it's only a short one again. The next chapter should hopefully be up tomorrow. **

**I am so happy that all of you are enjoying this story. =) **

**Just a quick pimp out, go and read My Saviours Ways by Emerald Eyed Wolf Girl. I was hooked after the first chapter. Only four chapters posted so far but it is such a great story with an awesome Edward.**

**Much love xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Explanation?**

**Jasper POV.**

Seth and I ducked under the yellow tape put up around Alices stoop. The front door was buckled in and Moggy was yowling from her carry cage sat on the bottom step of the stairs. I stopped to stroke her through the bars while Seth got an account of what went down from the nearest police officer.

"Bailey, get to work and disperse that crowd." Ordered Marcus as he came through the front door. "Whitlock, leave that cat alone and take notes."

"Good girl Moggy." I whispered as I withdrew my hand and took out my notepad.

"Mrs Aspall from next door witnessed Miss Swan enter the house. Approximately three minutes later she heard a gunshot go off. After knocking on the door with no reply she called it in. Officers on the scene had to batter down the door as it was double locked from the inside. They scoured the premises and found this."

Marcus lead us through to Bellas room. Her gun lay discarded on the floor inside the door, a small pool of blood seepining into the carpet close by and giant red letters spray painted on the wall.

"We found evidence of the back gate being tampered with but no forced entry on any of the exterior doors or windows. Looks like our victim just vanished into thin air."

"She's not a victim." I snapped. "Bella is a fighter. She's not dead." _At least I hope she's not_, I thought to myself.

Seth and I processed Bellas room together. Each taking multiple swabs and photographs, finger prints and fibre samples. When we had scoured the entirety of Bellas room, Seth took to the back gate while I printed every surface in the kitchen.

"YOU BETTER TELL ME NOW, MARCUS!" The booming voice made me jump and smudge the print I was lifting.

Oh crap! Nobody told Emmett.

**BPOV.**

I was cold and it was dark. I was tied to a hard chair and I couldn't move. I licked my dry, cracked lips and my stomach rolled at the taste of dried blood. I could hear frantic whispering but I couldn't make out any words. I squinted my eyes in hopes to see through the dimness. No luck.

Something wet touched my hand and I jumped, startled.

"She's awake." I heard a man yell nearby. He sounded familiar but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Lights flickered on overhead and I had to squint at the sudden brightness. I looked as far around as I could see. From what I could gather, I was in a small warehouse similar to the one at the docks where we found the first two victims of the serial.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Bella. You should of come home when you had the chance." Renee walked into view, wielding my gun from Arizona.

"_Mom_?" I croaked. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

"Silence! You insolent little brat! All I wanted was a perfect little girl, but oh no, you had to go and play with the big boys. Why couldn't you of gone into a girly profession? You could of been a model. An actress. Anything. Instead you chose to be a police officer, like your hopeless father." She was waving the gun around like a maniac, a wild look in her eyes. "Boys are hopeless. Wouldn't know what to do unless there is a woman to tell them. That's why we had to leave them, you know. Me and you. I only ever wanted a little girl. So many boys came before you and I swear god was punishing me. So I did everything in my power to get rid of them.

Charlie soon cottoned on though. So when I fell pregnant agian, with yet another boy, he followed me like a shadow until it was too late to get rid of the baby. So unfortunately along came your stupid big brother. Charlie named him of course. Emmett. Pshh, what a stupid name. Charlie left me alone after that. So I played my part of the doting mother, but inside I hated that little boy. Three more came after him, although this time I never told Charlie. Easy to get rid of they were. Then we were blessed with you. At last I had my perfect little girl. The one I had always dreamed of having." She smiled sweetly down at me. "So I left with you the first chance I got. But you didnt want to play with dollies or do dress up. No, you wanted to climb trees and play in the dirt. I had been cursed with a damaged daughter. Probably as payback for all those little boys I didn't want." Renee was sobbing now and my head was a mess.

Thoughts ran rampant in my mind. Renee is mentally unstable. It's because of dad that Emmett survived and she's the one telling me that I'm damaged?!

"Mom, please." I begged, although I didn't know what I was begging for.

"Now you decide to call me mom? All these years it's been 'Renee'. Never mommy. WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER CALL ME MOMMY?" She screamed in my face.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE A TERRIBLE MOTHER!" I screamed back. The words were out of my mouth in an instant, my bloodied lips stinging with the force of my shouting.

Renee looked shocked at my outburst, but it was quickly replaced with one of utmost fury. "HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed, lunging for me.

Slaps and punches rained down upon me, but I only had one thought. I had to stay alive for my baby.

* * *

**So it was Renee after all. Let's hope they find Bella soon or who knows what Renee will do...**

**As always let me know what you think.**

**Much love xx**


	34. Chapter 34

**It Ends Tonight.**

**EPOV.**

I drove around helplessly, looking for any sign out of the ordinary that could lead me to Bella.

James shouted at me over the radio continuously until I got sick of it and turned it off.

I finally got my sign on the third pass of the docks. A light flickered on in one of the top windows of the smaller warehouses. I took an abrupt right turn, much to the anger and dismay of on-coming traffic. I left the blaring of their horns behind me. The roads were much quieter around the docks. Most of the fishermen and deckhands had either set sail or finished for the day.

I glanced at the clock on the dash. The little orange numbers highlighted the fact that it was seven pm already.

Bella had been missing for five hours.

"Please god, let her be okay." I prayed out loud.

I turned the radio back on and tuned it into the police frequency. None of them had even bothered to look by the docks. I pulled down a side road between two large warehouses and picked up the radio.

"James, this is Edward. Do you copy? Over."

No reply. I repeated my words until I eventually got through.

"CULLEN! Where the fuck are you? Get your ass back here now!" He yelled.

"No James. I need a police unit as back-up by the docks at the north end of the harbour."

"Have you found Bella?"

"No. But I have a feeling she is here."

"I'm not asking Marcus to send out units on a '_feeling_' when they could be of use elsewhere. Get back here now!"

"Sorry James, no can do. I'm going in." I dropped the radio on the front seat, ignoring the yells from James and Marcus, and pulled out my gun. "Here I come Bella."

**BPOV.**

The room was blurry and there was blood all down my front. Renee was crying in Phils arms. The bastard was comforting her.

"She made me do it. You saw her. She provoked me. I had to discipline my daughter." I coughed up some more blood, getting their attention. "Wakey wakey sleepy head." Renee was crouched in front of me with a sinisterly sweet smile on her face. "Now, the car is nearly ready and we can all go back to Florida and be a happy family once more." She stroked my hair, brushing it away from my face.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you crazy bitch! My life is here." I choked out. More punches and slaps. I was starting to feel dizzy.

Renee grabbed hold of my hair and yanked my head back. "How can you say your life is here? Seattle of all places. You could of gone anywhere in the world, yet you chose here?!" She snarled, pushing my head forward as she let go of my hair. Not having the energy to hold it up any longer, I left it slumped forward.

"Renee, don't you think this is enough?" Phil spat harshly. "She's barely alive. Look at her. You've broken her. Leave her be." Could it be he was actually on my side?

No Bella, don't get your hopes up. Just stay awake. Think of Edward.

_Oh Edward. I'm sorry._

"Shut up Philip! Keep some pressure on that wound. I told you to take her gun off of her before we used the chloroform. You never listen to me." Renee walked over to Phil and slapped him. The sound echoed around the room. "It's time to finish this." Renee raised the gun and aimed it straight at me. "Goodbye, my imperfect little girl."

"PUT THE WEAPON DOWN OR I'LL SHOOT!" The door closest to me burst open and Edward ran in, gun raised.

Renee didn't hesitate. She fired the gun but the bullet didn't hit me. I watched in horror as though it all happened in slow motion.

The bullet hit Edward.

It ripped through his flesh as he was bent double with the force. He fell silently to the ground as blood started to seep through his white shirt.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I was screaming like a banshee, fighting with my restraints as they cut into my wrists and ankles.

Through my screams approaching police sirens could be heard.

"It's too late Renee. Let's get out of here." Phil was tugging on her arm, but Renee was having none of it.

"No! It. Must. End. Here." She raised the gun again and fired.

Pain radiated throughout my body as the bullet hit my right shoulder and the chair toppled over with the force. I was now on my back, still strapped to the chair just a mere three feet away from where Edward lay. A distant slamming of a door told me that Renee and Phil had left.

"Edward?" I sobbed, stretching my head back as far as I could. "Edward, please don't leave me. I _need_ you. _We need you_. You're going to be a daddy. Edward? Edward, I love you. Please don't die. Edwarrrd!"

I could hear more shooting outside, but it sounded muffled and far away.

The room faded to black.

* * *

**Gasp! Oh no! Will they survive? Tune in next time to find out... Which won't be for eight to nine days, I'm afraid. Going away on hols and there's no internet where I will be staying.**

**As always let me know what you think.**

**Much Love xx**


	35. Chapter 35

**Well, the last ending didn't go down too well and people said it was rushed. So here we go. The Happy Ever After ending that you all would like.**

**The beginning is the same but it has a much better ending.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Baby I'm leaving here,  
You need to be with somebody else.  
I can't stop bleeding here,  
Can you suture my wounds?**

"Bella. Bellaaaa." The sing song voice roused me from my slumber. I blinked open my eyes. I was in a field and it was warm and sunny. I shielded my eyes from the sun and looked around. _Where the fuck am I?_

"Hello?" I called out.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I looked around to see a little boy running in my direction. He had brown curly hair and brilliant bright green eyes. "Mommy, I thought you would never wakes up!" The little boy clung to my leg as though his life depended on it.

I looked up to see a man running across the field towards us.

Edward?

No, it's too tall to be him.

"Jake?" I called out. He waved as he got closer.

"Uncle Jake!" The little boy yelled, letting go of me and running full pelt at Jake.

_What the hell was going on?_

Jake scooped up the little boy and jogged over to me. "Hey Bells." He grinned. His wide, toothy smile reflecting the light.

"Jake, where are we? What's going on?" I was confused.

"This is a little piece of heaven, but you don't belong here yet." Jake looked solomn.

Oh crap, I'm dead! I told Edward not to die, yet here I am.

"What do you mean I don't belong here yet? And why does this litle boy keep calling me Mommy?"

"You are his mother Bella. This is little E.J."

Tears sprung to my eyes. I lost my baby. I fell to my knees sobbing.

"Don't cry mommy." I felt E.J put his tiny hand on my shoulder.

"But you're dead." I cried, tugging him out of Jakes arms and holding his little body close. "I wanted you so badly." Jake pulled the little boy from my grip. "No, no don't!" I tried to cling onto him desperately.

"You have to go now Bella. You don't belong here yet. I will look after E.J for you. Goodbye Bells. We love you."

Jake and E.J seemed to be growing further and further away. "No, no please." I was falling now. "Nooo."

"NOOOOOOO!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs, sitting bolt upright in a hospital bed. Emmett was trying to hold me still, while a very shocked Rosalie ran to get a doctor. "Emmett let me go. I want to go back. E.J! E.J!" I was crying into his shoulder, pounding his back with my fists. "Please." I whimpered, feeling all the strength leave my body as I slumped against him.

"It was just a dream, Bella. Just a dream." He soothed, as he lay me back down on the bed.

Rosalie re-entered the room with a very out of breath doctor in tow. He took a moment to compose himself and then came and took my vitals.

"Well Miss Swan, you gave us all quite a scare." He smiled kindly at me. He looked so familiar.

"Who are you?" I mumbled out.

"I'm Doctor Cullen. Carlisle Cullen."

"Are you..?"

"Edward is my son, yes."

Edward! Oh god. Where is he? What happened? _Is he even still alive?_

I sat bolt upright again with newfound energy. I fought with the covers, scrambling to get out of bed.

Carlisle caught me by the shoulders. "Miss Swan, please. I advise you to stay in bed. Please Bella, I don't want to sedate you. Not in your current condition."

"Please, I have to get to him. Edward. I love him. Please don't tell me he's dead." I was still struggling and my heart monitor was going crazy. Even though each one of my thoughts was on getting out of this bed and going to Edward, something Carlisle said stuck out. "What do you mean by my 'current condition'?" I had stopped fighting and was staring him straight in the eyes.

Carlisle glanced at Emmett and then back at me, silently asking to discuss it in front of him.

"He's my brother. It's okay. What is it?" I pressed on.

"Bella you're pregnant." The room fell silent as I let the news sink in. It didn't escape my notice that Rosalie stormed from the room. Emmett looked torn. He didn't know whether to follow after his wife or stay with me.

"It's okay Em. Go after her." I nodded towards the door and waited until he had left before turning back to Carlisle, tears swimming in my eyes. "I thought my baby had died?" I croaked as the tears spilled down my cheeks.

Carlisle gave me a strange look. "Bella, you were pregnant with fraternal twins. Each one developed from a different egg, therefore they each had their own amniotic sack. Yes you lost one, but we managed to prevent the other from dieing. Now please calm down. Sedation is not good for either of you right now." He gently, but firmly pushed me back down on the bed, careful of my bullet wound. "Now, Edward is not dead, but he has had major surgery. He's in the ICU. You said you love him, tell me, is he...?" Carlisle trailed off. He sat down on the edge of my bed and held my hand in his.

"Yes." I said, answering his unfinished question. "It's Edwards baby. I'm sorry." I sniffed. "I should be meeting you under better circumstances."

"Don't be sorry for a baby Bella. They are a blessing." He smiled at me warmly. "Esme, my wife, is going to be very excited."

"Please, when can I see him? I want to see Edward. I have to see for myself that he's okay."

Carlisle gave me a sympathetic smile. "Bella, it's best if you rest for now. I will arrange for you to go and see him tomorrow." He stood up and kissed a non bruised spot on my forehead. "I shall pop by to check on you later. Sleep, it will do you some good." He closed the door behind him as he left the room.

I lay there staring at the tiles on the ceiling, not being able to sleep due to all the thoughts going round and around in my poor throbbing head. I heard the door click open and Emmetts face appeared in my line of vision. I smiled up at him weakly. He looked worn and haggard.

"What happened Emmett?" I asked softly.

His eyes grew hard and his breathing heavy. "I nearly lost you B!" He spat.

"Why are you mad at me?" I was shocked by the harshness of his tone and cringed back into the bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He soothed, holding up his hands. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at the situation." After noisily dragging a chair to the edge of my bed, Emmett sat down heavily with a huff. "You nearly died Bella. You had lost so much blood. It was everywhere." His shoulders shook with his words. I stretched out my left arm to squeeze his hand in mine. "We didn't recognise you. Your face was so swollen and bruised. We had to ID you by fingerprints." Big fat tears rolled down his face. "You flatlined twice in the ambulance. No one knew you were pregnant until you miscarried in the ER. Did you even know?"

I couldn't lie to him. "Yes, I sort of knew."

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"I hadn't done a test to confirm it, but I was late and tired all the time. I just kinda suspected." Emmett nodded his head. "What- what happened to... them?" I spat the last word.

"Renee is dead, Phil in custody. She shot two police officers before they were able to take her down. One was a fatality."

"I'm sorry Em. I should of been more careful. They jumped me from behind. None of this would of happened if it wasn't for me."

"Shh Bella. Don't blame yourself. Renee was a nutjob and in desperate need of psychiatric help. You're safe now. Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

I closed my eyes and sleep quickly took me.

* * *

**Did you like this one better?  
Epilogue to follow shortly, which will in turn leave a gateway for a sequel if you desire me to write one.**

**Much love xx**


	36. Chapter 36

**6 Months Later.**

**EPOV.**

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

The constant noise disturbed my peaceful dreams. I wanted to rub the sleep from my eyes, but my hands wouldn't move. I couldn't even turn off the alarm clock to rid myself of that constant beeping. I felt something squeeze my hand and I badly wanted to squeeze it back, but my fingers wouldn't work.

I could hear sounds, but they were distorted, like the adults from the Charlie Brown cartoons. _"Wharp, wharp, wharp."_ I drifted off.

The beeping woke me again some time later. I managed to open my eyes this time. The room was dimly lit and I could make out a head resting on the edge of my bed. I'd know that messy bun anywhere.

"Bell..." I croaked. She stirred in her sleep and turned her head to face me. Her eyes were still closed but she looked so beautiful, despite the dark circles beneath her lids. I managed to raise my hand and I poked her on the nose. She muttered something unintelligable and carried on sleeping.

I poked her again, this time a little harder. Her eyes flew open and focused on my face. She smiled sleepily and was about to drift off again when her eyes snapped open properly. She gasped and stood up. "Oh my god, you're awake!" She cried out. "Let me go and get someone. Stay awake Edward, please." Bella ran out of the room. All I could think about was the fact that she looked very pregnant.

Just moments later Bella rushed back in with my mother and father hot on her heels. "Edward! Oh Edward you had us all so worried." Mom fussed over me. Dad had to gently pull her away so he could check my vitals.

_I just wish they would both move so I can see Bella._

Carlisle chuckled. "Patience is a virtue, my son."

_Crap I have no brain filter_. Judging by the giggle in the corner, I'm guessing I said that out loud too.

Bella appeared on my other side, smiling widely. She looked radiant, even with the bags under her eyes. "Beautiful Bella." I held my hand out for her. She happily took it and I couldn't take my eyes off of her, even though Carlisle was trying to check the dilation of my pupils. In the end he gave up with a sigh.

"He's fine from what his vitals tell me. Esme, let's give these two a moment." He lead her from the room, leaving me and Bella alone. Tears started rolling down Bellas cheeks.

"Don't cry pretty girl." I said, wiping her tears away.

"They're happy tears Edward. I thought you were never going to wake up again. You've been asleep for six months."

"What? I don't remember. How did I get here?"

"You were rescuing me and got shot. I thought you were dead." She cried harder.

It all came flooding back to me.

Bella tied to a chair, beaten and bloody. A crazy woman holding a gun. Excruciating pain in my side. Bella screaming. Bella sobbing. Bella admitting she loved me and that I was going to be a father. I gasped as the images flew through my mind.

My hand let go of hers and caressed her stomach instead. "I've missed so much." A lump formed in my throat.

"No Edward, you haven't missed a thing. You were just asleep through it. We recorded all of the ultrasounds and even Alice and Jaspers wedding. It all took place in this room. Your dad holds a lot of power in this hospital and pulled quite a few strings aswell. I will bring in the mini DVD player and discs with me tomorrow when I visit." She was smiling widely but yawned.

"Bella, you're tired. You should be resting."

"I'm okay." She protested.

"Please, just listen to me. Get up here and lay down." My bed was small but she would fit.

"Edward, I don't-"

"Bella, get your ass on this bed!" I cut her off. She bit her lip, but crawled on awkwardly anyway, trying to be careful of all the tubes and wires running from my body. Once she was settled in the crook of my arm, I squeezed her to me tightly. "I love you too, you know. I didn't have much of a chance to say it before."

"Derp." She chuckled, poking me in the ribs.

"Hey, that's no way to treat the wounded." I joked.

"You're not wounded anymore. You just wouldn't wake up for me, even though I begged you everyday."

"I'm sorry Bella. Rescuing you must of really taken it out of me. I needed my beauty sleep." I laughed it off but inside I couldn't imagine what she went through every day. She opened her mouth to retaliate but a gasp came out instead. "What?"

She didn't reply, instead she grabbed my hand and held it against her stomach. Small jabs pressed into the palm of my hand and all of a sudden the prospect of being a father became all the more real to me. "Wow. How far along are you?"

"Seven months."

"So that means...?"

"Yes, I was pregnant when all of this went down. I lost one though." Tears sprung to her eyes again. "It would've been twins but I miscarried one. I didn't know." I wiped the tears from her face and kissed her head.

"It's okay baby. At least you're alive. That's all that matters to me. I was a twin, you know."

"Yeah, your mom told me. She's been ever so nice to me. Fusses over me all the time." She smiled fondly at thoughts of my mother.

"What do you mean by 'all the time'?" I queried.

"I kinda live with them now." Bella gave me a sheepish look. "Alice sold her house and I couldn't step foot in there anymore without having a panic attack. So your parents offered me a room. Are you mad?" She bit her lip, a sign of anxiety that I had picked up on.

"I'm not mad. I think it's great that you and my parents get along. We will find our own place though, as soon as I'm out of here. I fully intend to marry you Bella Swan, please say yes."

Bella shifted onto her side, her stomach nudged against my ribs as she propped herself up to look me in the eye, searching for any signs that I wasn't telling the truth. When she found none her face broke out into a wide smile. "Oh Edward, yes! A thousand times yes. I love you."

"I love you too baby, with all my heart."

* * *

**The End *sniffles***

**Well what did you think? Do you want a sequel? I am happy to write it :) **

**I also have loads of ideas for other stories, so add me to author alert, that way you won't miss out on any new posts.**

**Much love xx**


End file.
